Shadow of a Doubt
by CTTFICFAN
Summary: Authors Note: Based on Canon episode Probable Cause with some interesting twists, also a prompt from our fan Retired1984 will be addressed as well, the prompt will appear at the end of Chapter One.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow of a Doubt by CTTFICFAN **

**Authors Note: Based on Canon episode Probable Cause with some interesting twists, also a prompt from our fan Retired1984 will be addressed as well, the prompt will appear at the end of Chapter One.**

**We don't own Castle; We use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones we create. **

**Chapter 1**

**NEW YORK**

**FEBRUARY 10th 2012 Bronx Cemetery**

As he walked through the rows of headstones, he thought to himself it would be a lot easier if they buried people in alphabetic order, but that would be unheard of so he kept walking until he spotted the one he had waited so long to see. The one he's been searching for, the one that kept him awake at night, so full of anger and hate, enough to stay alive when he should have died with others.

_**Francis Matthew Cannily**_

_**March 13th, 1979 – February 10th, 2009**_

_**Beloved Son.**_

Yes, that's who he was until he was shot and left alone in the desert of Iraq. Leave no one behind, how many times had he heard that, but it didn't matter anymore because whether they thought he was dead or not he should have been accounted for and either sent home in a body bag or on military transport, so much for military honor.

It was bullshit as far as he was concerned, rather than a homecoming he was found and held hostage for 2 years. He was tortured and humiliated by them day and night. He lived to see freedom, something many of his fellow prisoners would never do and that thought kept him alive when it would have been so much easier to just close his eyes and die. He would never let one person escape with the knowledge of his wrongdoing No he would make sure that the one who left him behind, his spotter, Sgt. Javier Esposito will pay for his treason.

**12th Precinct New York**

**March 5th, 2014**

Detective Javier Esposito had been in one of his moods for the past few weeks, picking fights with his partner Kevin Ryan and then finally crossing a very personal line with Kate Beckett, his immediate supervisor. Dispatch advised that they had a body drop at about 4 am, and as protocol required they called Kate Beckett. She had stayed with Rick Castle, her beau the night before because he was ill and Martha and Alexis were out of town. He had slept through the blare of her cell phone so she let him sleep and went to the crime scene alone.

She could tell things were off the moment she stepped out of her car, Lanie and Javi looked upset over something, so she proceeded to Lanie as she made her preliminary walk around the body and crime scene. Lanie was nearest to her, so she asked her usual question,

"What do we have Lanie, just looking at the scene is creepy."

Before she could answer Javi said in a tone that sent Beckett's blood pressure up thirty points and her patented eye roll let Lanie knew that her on-again, off-again boyfriend had just dug himself a hole he would be in for the foreseeable future.

"Beckett, don't you see us talking, by the way where's your shadow? What gives? Just because he's got you in his bed now, he doesn't do crime scenes anymore?"

Lanie held up her hand, silently to ask Kate to walk away. She did, for now, but Esposito had burnt his last one more second chances. Kate decided that he was going to need more than the ass chewing he was getting currently from Lanie, he was going on report, with a possible suspension. She busied herself and made copious notes, the victim was left hanging from the ceiling with barbed wire, with a symbol carved into her forehead, whoever had committed this crime was one sick bastard she thought.

Kevin Ryan came into view, and Kate motioned for him to come over after he completed his conversation with a Patrol Officer, the first on the scene from the 9-1-1 call.

"Hi Kate, sorry to get you out, I know Rick's sick and this wouldn't make him feel any better, good thing he stayed home. To be honest, a few of the cops have already gone running to the bathroom losing their dinners over this site, sick bastard" Kevin said as he made the sign of the cross, the young Irishman was raised in Catholic schools and old habits were hard to break.

"Thanks, Kevin, I know and agree, whoever did this was one sick puppy who enjoyed killing, what do you have anything so far? Esposito seems more interested in patching things up with Lanie than working, so not counting on him for much on this one."

"Yeah, about that, something is really bugging Javi for the last month or so, I mean he went from playing Madden at the house and going out for drinks with Jenny and Lanie to this super prick who you just can't talk to, I don't know Kate, but I think something is wrong with him."

"We don't have much, just the body was identified by the roommate who discovered her upon returning from a business trip. The victim was Tessa Horton, age 29 found by Ellie Daniels, her roommate and best friend for the last 4 years. She was an insurance adjuster, who worked a lot, no boyfriend of record, although she had started seeing someone in the last 6 weeks. Miss Horton told Miss Daniels that he was every woman's dream, described him as rich, handsome and generous, recalling several times flowers or gifts would appear for Tessa including some jewelry.

"Ellie had no idea who this man was, or what he looked like?"

"Ms. Daniels drew the conclusion that the man was not single, or totally free, thus the secrecy of his identity."

"Any love life or interest prior?"

"No such luck, Miss Horton was described as a shy workaholic and had to be almost forced to attend social events, until she met the mystery man."

"Hi Kate, Lanie said as she returned, "Sorry about that, I'm sure you will deal with Javi in your own way, I just don't know what the hell is bothering him. Shrugging her shoulders, she returned to her job and started her findings, "the victim didn't die by the hanging in barb wire, she was strangled by a ligature, approx. time of death, between 2:00 and 3:00 AM Saturday.

It gets even weirder, strangulation is a personal, upfront way to kill, usually the victim fights back, but nothing under her fingernails, I'm thinking she was drugged by someone she knew and trusted, and all of this other stuff is just to throw you off the trail. I'll have more once I do a full workup at the lab."

"Thanks, Lanie, keep us posted will you please."

"I couldn't forget this one if I tried, I will probably be having nightmares about this for months to come" as she walked away, shooting Javi the death stare.

Xx

Across town in a cheap SRO, (Sleeping Room Only) is Airman First Class, Francis Matthew Cannily as he was once known, now going by an old family name from his mother's side, Jerry Tyson is busy with his plans to sabotage one Sgt. Javier Esposito, to make him pay for every minute he spent in a foreign prison, hurt, cold, hungry, not knowing if he would live or die, and most days not caring either way.

He wanted Esposito to feel as helpless, hopeless, and confused as to why his comrades and fellow members of his unit were turning on him. It was a very complex plan, but if he could pull it off, Esposito would never see freedom again, and never know why none of his friends came to his rescue.

The murder of Tessa Horton was only the first step, the carving in her forehead was something he had seen in an old Stephen King movie, now when forensics were ran, they would start to find the evidence he had planted against Sgt. Esposito, so proud of his time with special forces, well, he had something special coming his way, and it wouldn't take long to bring his plan to fruition. He could then sit back and taunt the cocky Son of a Bitch, from anywhere in the world, after all, he wouldn't be going anywhere except perhaps to the death row.

As he thought of the next steps, he pulled out a battered copy of "The Airman's Handbook" its pages torn, tattered, yellow with cheap scotch tape to hold it together, but one section Airman Cannily had memorized, and almost treated as something Holy, were the Code of Conduct pages. It spelled out his entire defense of why he wanted to not just kill Esposito, but to make him live a long and terrible life in prison.

"25.7.3. Air Force Core Values.

Values represent enduring, guiding principles for which we as individuals or organizations stand. "Core" values are so fundamental that they define our very identity. The United States Air Force has clearly defined its identity by these three simple values: Integrity First, Service Before Self, and Excellence in All We Do.

For those of us who join this proud community of Airmen - whether officer, enlisted, civilian, Active, Guard, or, other, we pledge to the following code of conduct;

. Service Before Self:

.1. Service before self tells us that professional duties take precedence over personal desires. The call to serve is a call to live according to a higher standard. It is not just a job; it is a commitment that takes energy, dedication, and sacrifice. We do not "work" in the Air Force; we serve in the Air Force. A heart and mindset for service allows us to embrace expectations and requirements not levied on the American public or other professions. The virtues that demonstrate one truly values service include:

.2. Duty is the obligation to perform what is required for the mission. While our responsibilities are determined by the law, the Department of Defense, and Air Force instructions, directives, and guidance, our sense of duty is a personal one and bound by the oath of service we took as individuals. Duty sometimes calls for sacrifice in ways no other profession has or will. Airmen who truly embody Service Before Self consistently choose to make necessary sacrifices to accomplish the mission, and in doing so, we honor those who made the ultimate sacrifice.

.3. Loyalty is an internal commitment to the success and preservation of something bigger than ourselves. Our loyalty is to the Nation first, the values and commitments of our Air Force second, and finally to the men and women with whom we serve. Loyalty to our leaders requires us to trust, follow, and execute their decisions, even when we disagree. We offer alternative solutions and innovative ideas most effectively through the chain of command. Ultimately, loyalty is demonstrated by helping each other act with honor.

.4. Respect is treating others with dignity and valuing them as individuals. We must always act knowing that all Airmen possess fundamental worth as human beings. We must treat others with the utmost dignity and respect, understanding that our diversity is a great source of strength.

Excellence in All We Do:

.1. Excellence in all we do does not mean that we demand perfection in everything from everyone. Instead, this value directs us to continuously advance our craft and increase our knowledge as Airmen. We must have a passion for continuous improvement and innovation that propels America's Air Force in quantum leaps towards accomplishment and performance.

.2. Mission focus encompasses operations, product and resources excellence. The complex undertaking of the Air Force mission requires us to harness the ingenuity, expertise, and elbow grease of all Airmen. We approach it with the mindset of stewardship, initiative, improvement, pride, and a continued commitment to anticipate and embrace change. Our work areas, our processes, and our interpersonal interactions must be undeniably professional and positive. Our people are the platform for delivering innovative ideas, strategies, and technologies to the fight."

The handbook had seen better days, but you could still see the printing and the Airman's Creed in bold italic letters,

_**The Airman's Creed**_

_**I am an American Airman,**_

_**I am a Warrior**_

_**I have answered my Nation's call**_

_**I am an American Airman,**_

_**My mission is to Fly, Fight and Win, **_

_**I am faithful to a Proud Heritage,**_

_**A Tradition of Honor,**_

_**And a Legacy of Valor,**_

_**I am an American Airman,**_

_**Guardian of Freedom and Justice,**_

_**My Nation's Sword and Shield,**_

_**Its Sentry and Avenger.**_

_**I defend my Country with my Life**_

_**I am an American Airman,**_

_**Wingman, Leader, Warrior, **_

_**I will never leave an Airman behind, **_

_**I will never falter,**_

_**I will not fail.**_

He had underlined the line, I will never leave an Airman behind several times, and posted a note in the column. The day, date, and time of the attack, and Esposito's betrayal, February 10, 2009, 0600 Hours, Outside Zone A, Bagdad.

He was aware that since he had been a homicide detective for a number of years, the greater percentage of wagers would go for how long he would remain alive before the informal courts held a trial and imposed their own sentences, usually death by shanking, beating, or hanging. Any type of death would suit Tyson just fine, as long as Esposito had felt at least one day of the pain he had endured.

TBC

Prompt was, and it will come we promise you as we develop the story.

"**One thing that bothers me about the storyline of Season 5 is that, although Kate admitted she believed Rick would not commit murder, she never actually did come out and indicate she believed he would not cheat on her. She truly thought he was cheating on her with the victim, but did not recant that belief. I think this is a story that needs to be written and is a large hole in canon belief." Retired1984**

**A/N The Code of Conduct is taken verbatim from "The Airman's Handbook, available online for download**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow of a Doubt by CTTFICFAN **

**Authors Note: Based on Canon episode Probable Cause with some interesting twists, also a prompt from our fan Retired1984 will be addressed as well, the prompt will appear at the end of Chapter One.**

**We don't own Castle; We use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones we create. **

**Previously**

"_Thanks, Kevin, I know and agree, whoever did this was one sick puppy who enjoyed killing, what do you have anything so far? Esposito seems more interested in patching things up with Lanie than working, so not counting on him for much on this one."_

"_Yeah, about that, something is really bugging Javi for the last month or so, I mean he went from playing Madden at the house and going out for drinks with Jenny and Lannie to this super Prick who you just can't talk to, I don't know Kate, but something is wrong with him._

*****************************************************************************/**

**Chapter 2**

**12****th**** Precinct**

**One Hour Later**

They had completed the canvass of the neighbors that were home and found Ellie Daniels a place to stay for the next several days, even if she wanted to, which she made it abundantly clear she couldn't or wouldn't stay in the apartment ever again, it was now an active crime scene, turned over to CSU for processing for forensic evidence.

Kate checked her watch and thought she better give Rick a call, to see how he was doing. His fever had broken, and she thought if he rehydrated with plenty of fluids, he would be back to par, but she still worried, it took so long to get where they were and she didn't want to mess it up.

"Hey Babe, are you feeling any better?" she asked as he answered his phone on the first ring,

"Where are you, Kate? You left me here to go to a case, you know I worry when I don't have your back?" she loved when he whined like a little boy, she could just see him batting his puppy dog eyes at her, even if she wasn't there. Just like him, willing to put her first even as sick as he was last night, God why did she wait so long to tell him how she felt.

"I left you a note on the nightstand with the Advil on top of it, you need to drink and keep taking them today, please? I just got back to the precinct, and wanted to see how you are feeling, and tell you I love you; you know you didn't feel up to going out this morning. I was glad you slept through my phone blaring away. You had a pretty high fever but it seemed to have broke during the night"

"If you mean sweating like a horse, and losing about ten pounds during the night I think you're right, the fever is down this morning. I'm sorry for grossing you out, it wasn't my best night with you"

"Babe, stop saying I'm sorry, I held your head, and kept moist towels on it, most of the night, so I'm glad you're feeling better, just rest and be ready for me when I get home, OK?"

"You got a deal, my beautiful Lady, call me when you get close to coming home or if you think I can help from here, I miss you, and Kate?

"Yeah Babe?"

"I love you; I mean I really really love you; I'll talk to you when you can, bye, for now, Babe, Love You" as the line went dead.

Kate looked over to see that Esposito had finally made it to his desk, he was probably down groveling with Lanie, but this time he had overstepped. This time as tough as it was going to be, she was going to issue him a suspension.

"Esposito, Conference room A, **NOW**" Kate barked at him in a tone seldom heard by anyone, she was pissed and he knew it by the way he meekly made his way into the room."

Ryan looked up, knowing what was coming, but still feeling for his partner. Something had really unsettled him over the last six weeks, and no matter how hard Kevin tried, Javi would just clam up and say it's nothing, or I'm handling it.

Javi looked up and waited for Kate to open the discussion. He didn't wait long till he was hit was Tornado Kate like he had never heard or seen before.

"Esposito, I want to ask you one question, What the hell is up your ass about Rick and me, and who the hell made you my protector. Something has changed with you in the last six weeks, and it's time to come clean, no more bullshit. You crossed a line tonight, I've overlooked a lot of your slack, but when you bring in Rick and speak to me in front of others as you did tonight when I asked Lanie a question, you have some explaining to do."

Javi hung his head, and started to speak, "Look Kate it's for your own good" was as far as he got before Kate hit him with round two.

"Look you insubordinate asshole, maybe you don't get it, your job is on the line right now, I have grounds to fire your ass, what I'm asking you is to start explaining what the hell is your problem. I am NOT your responsibility, and if you EVER speak to me, Rick, or about us in that way again, I will make you sorry you were ever born, is that clear?"

"It's clear Sir, and for my actions No Excuse Sir" as Javi fell back into his military days of never coping out, just take your punishment and keep your mouth shut regardless of the outcome."

"Really", Kate glared at her friend and partner, "Is that the way you really want to play this Esposito?"

"As I said, there is no excuse Sir, I'll take whatever punishment you feel is warranted" in a cold calculated voice. The man speaking was not her friend, not the one who had pulled her out of a PTSD episode right after her shooting, not the man who had shot the sniper a split second before he was about to end her life, he was somewhere else, almost like in a trance."

"Well, you leave me no other alternative, leave your shield and gun on the table, you're suspended for 2 weeks, and Javi, take this time to get your shit together. If you come back the way you are leaving today, you won't last a day on the force, I will drive you to HR and fire your ass myself, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear Sir" as he pulled off his shield, and dropped his service revolver on the table, "May I be dismissed?"

"Dismissed Esposito, but take the words I said to heart, don't make me do what I don't want to do"

Esposito stood, walked out the door, stopped by his desk to grab a small box of personal items, never saying another word, even to Ryan who asked, "Hey Bro, what's going on?" He just walked out to the staircase and left the precinct,

Kate collected his weapon and shield and approached Captain Gates's office. As soon as she got within 3 yards of her door, the Captain looked up and waved her in.

"Excuse me, Sir, do you have a minute to discuss a personnel issue?" Kate asked, still visibly shaken by what had just transpired

"How long did you suspend him for Kate?" was the reply from Captain Gates,

"Two weeks Sir, with a warning to get his head straight, or he would face possible termination if his behavior continued as it had over the last several weeks."

"I concur, fortunately for you, the action was taken as needed, you see Kate, I have eyes all over this station, and it was brought to my attention the manner in which you were spoken to earlier. I'm glad you took control of the situation or you both would have been facing a suspension. Leave his shield and gun on my desk, Dismissed"

Kate left Gates office a little stunned, what did she mean she had eyes, this kind of shit never happened with Roy, but she had to face the facts, things had changed, and not for the better. She made it back to her desk and made the call she dreaded,

"Lanie, hey it's me, not sure if you heard but I had to suspend Javi for two weeks, we can talk about it after shift, but I guess Gates spies were already informing her of his outburst so if I hadn't busted him, we both would have gone down."

"Hey Kate, I understand, I'm just trying like hell to figure out where Javi went and who the hell is this person in his body, no issues here, I understand. Go home and be sure Rick is over that bug, we'll talk later"

Xx

**Javier Esposito Apartment**

**2 Hours Later**

Javi sat in his chair, the TV was on, but he couldn't tell you the program or even the channel the set was tuned to. He had his pictures of his unit spread out, as he remembered the day, Hell he would never forget the day, February 10, 2009, Zone A, just outside of Bagdad when the attack came at 0600 hours.

They had received bad intel that the area was clear, and he hadn't followed the proper protocol. It was a shit storm, to say the least, he remembered seeing at least 6 of his men blown to bits when they drove over a land mine, and the attack came so fast and furious all he could do was gather the troops remaining and fall back to a safe zone.

They were already over two miles away from the fire zone when he realized he hadn't secured the count of those in his unit, he did a quick mental check and came up short one man. Where the hell was AIC (Airman First Class), Francis Matthew Cannily, he wasn't accounted for in any of the reports. Things were happening so fast, there was no way he could have kept track of everyone, not without getting everyman killed. He noted MIA and scheduled a talk with his Captain to explain.

He was very fortunate that many of the Unit Leaders had faced the same or worse fate as his company, and the Captain was angrier at the Intel Sources than at any protocol broken, he accepted the report and listed Cannily as deceased, no body was recovered due to land mines and safety of the remainder of the unit.

That was it, well at least for the formal chain of command, but it stuck with Javi, every year he got that anger inside that he could have done more, should have done more, and certainly shouldn't have been part of a coverup for a mistake he made.

His anger erupted often in fights, or arguments until he could repress the memory once again, and then he went back to the old Esposito, just like nothing happened. When he was in his mood, he was vicious, malicious, and would not back down, traits that had cost him dearly when he first got home. He had learned to channel the discipline learned in the Special Forces, to control or at least limit the damage the mood swing brought on him.

This trait served him well when he joined the police force, and applied for the Detective position, using his military experience to garner favor in the test scoring process. He was promoted to Detective, a little over one year after joining the force, not quite as fast as Beckett, but close.

Now he had two weeks to get his head on straight, or his job and all he loved would be gone. He decided to seek out some of his old buddies to reconnect, little did he know a storm of another kind was brewing at CSU as they processed the crime scene.

Xx

**12****th**** Precinct**

**Three Hours Later**

"Kate, can I see you in private, please?" Kevin Ryan looked like someone had killed Santa on his watch,

"Sure Kev, what's up?"

"We got the CSU report back."

"And?"

"The inside of Tessa's apartment was wiped clean."

"Yeah well, we expected that."

"Yeah, but we didn't expect this. CSU was able to pull prints off the outside doorknob and from around the doorframe. And they found a set that didn't match Tessa's or her roommate's. When they ran it, they found a match with someone else in the system."

"Okay, who?"

"Javier Esposito, Kate Javi wasn't around until CSU had already dusted for prints, so how do we explain this?"

"I don't know Kev, maybe CSU screwed up the time, it has to be something like that,"

"I already checked and they are adamant that their timeline is correct, Javi's prints were there before he came up to the scene. I'm headed back to the crime scene to do some canvassing to see if we can get this straight, he's been a jerk lately but there's no way his prints could be there in that time frame, I'd bet my life on it"

"Good Idea Kevin, recheck everything, and her roommate mentioned jewelry, see if anything is missing or stands out to you"

"Got it, Boss, I'll call you when I get some results"

Kate turns, stares at the suspended Detective's desk and wonders, "what the hell did you get yourself into Javi, why can't or won't you let us help you?"

**Javi's Apartment**

He knew that with the way his behavior had been, the disrespect to Kate at the crime scene and at the precinct later that she had all rights to suspend him. Looking at the photos he wondered just how many of his company he could find and if any were near New York he would try tomorrow, but tonight he was going to drink until the memories faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow of a Doubt by CTTFICFAN **

**Authors Note: Based on Canon episode Probable Cause with some interesting twists, also a prompt from our fan Retired1984 will be addressed as well, the prompt will appear at the end of Chapter One.**

**We don't own Castle; We use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones we create. **

**Previously**

"_How long did you suspend him for Kate?" was the reply from Captain Gates,_

"_Two weeks Sir, with a warning to get his head straight, or he would face possible termination if his behavior continued as it had over the last several weeks."_

"_I concur, fortunately for you, the action was taken as needed, you see Kate, I have eyes all over this station, and it was brought to my attention the manner in which you were spoken to earlier. I'm glad you took control of the situation or you both would have been facing a suspension. Leave his shield and gun on my desk, Dismissed"_

*****************************************************************************/**

**Chapter 3**

**12****th**** Precinct**

**4:30 PM Same Day**

Kate's phone rang, she sighed and answered,

"Beckett."

"Kate, it's Kev, So, been through all of Tessa's belongings. No sign of any high-end jewelry. But from the empty spaces in her jewelry box, there might be some pieces missing. I found an earring in between the couch cushions, and hid it from CSU for the time being."

"The SOB took back the ones he gave her. It's like he knew what we were looking for, this is not the work of some amateur or jilted boyfriend. Do you think the earring will help identify the jewelry manufacturer or store that sold them?"

"Yeah when Jenny and I were ring shopping I remember one store that had a pair just like these, maybe a long shot, but I'll head over there on my way home. We got lucky when I recanvassed, one of the neighbors I hadn't spoken too recalls seeing someone heading to her apartment at 7:45 on Friday night.

He was adamant about the time, seems they were airing a special preview of his favorite TV Show, Castle, and it was preempted for Network Breaking news. He wasn't happy and when he got up to use the phone to call the network, he glanced out his peephole and got a clear look at him. I have a sketch artist with him now, and she'll send us the drawing when she's done. I'm headed home via the jewelry store, I'll let you know if we catch a break."

"Thanks, Kevin, we should be so lucky, but keep me posted. I'm headed out as well, not sure what Rick is up to, I hope he's sleeping since I haven't heard from him this afternoon."

"Tell him to get well soon, it's far too quiet in the precinct without him" Kevin chuckled

"I'll tell him, but if it goes to his head, you'll be the one to pay" she laughed, Goodnight Kev, Thanks for everything today."

"You got it, boss, things will work out, you did what you had to do Kate, so don't fret, see you tomorrow"

**Castle's Loft**

**5:30 PM Same Day**

Rick had indeed fallen asleep, but with all of the meds consumed, and restful sleep he was feeling much better. He changed the bedclothes and threw the soiled, sweaty ones from last night into the laundry, and decided to get a shower to make himself presentable to his love.

He was already in the shower when he remembered he hadn't brought a change of clothes to the bathroom, oh well, no one home but him so he would change in the bedroom after his shower. The hot water seemed like a gentle massage to his achy and sore body, he had stayed under the massaging spray until the water had begun to turn cold.

He exited the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist to head to the bedroom. He went directly to his closet not noticing the body laying on the bed, almost nude, and watching his every move. He turned to sit to dress and let out a yell, **"Meredith"** just as Kate Beckett walked into the bedroom.

All she saw was her love, with a towel barely hiding the most private of parts, and ex-wife, Deep Fried Twinkie who she knew he had a running sexual arrangement with for years laying on the bed as if posing for a men's magazine. Modesty had never been a quality of Meredith's and it was on full display for all to see, especially Rick who was within feet of her more than ample boobs.

"Rick, you want to explain what the hell is going on, I leave you sick and come home to find you in the middle of another romp in the sack with your ex-wife? How the hell could you do this to me, to us?" Anger and tears followed as she bolted from the room. Rick knew if she got to the door she would run, and keep on running so he thought, the hell with it, letting the towel drop he headed her off, and pulled her into his arms before she got out the door.

"Kate, I swear to you, I didn't even know she was in the room, I just changed the sheets, and took a long hot shower so I could and I quote, 'be ready for you when you got home" I don't even know how the hell she got into the loft."

He had walked her back to the bedroom, but not before Kate made him clothe in sweat pants and a T-shirt, to confront DFT.

"Meredith, How the hell did you get into the Loft, and how long have you been here?" Rick asked, he was pissed, and she knew that tone in his voice, not to lie or beat around the bush.

"I was in town for a meeting nearby and had to pee, so I talked Eduardo into letting me in, I heard you in the shower so I used the guest bathroom, I'm surprised you didn't scald yourself when I flushed the toilet." She said as if she had just returned a dish she had borrowed,

"Meredith, we've talked about you invading the loft, and badgering Eduardo and the staff to let you in when I'm not home."

"But you were home Kitten, and I just wanted to check on you and our daughter" she poured it on now.

"Don't ever call me Kitten again, and Bullshit, you care less about Alexis, what were you really here for?"

"I think it's pretty evident what she's here for Rick, and it wasn't Alexis, she wanted another romp in the sack with you," Rick had seen Kate angry, and even some twinges of jealousy but he was facing down the green-eyed monster that was ready to boil over in fury.

"So, what's the big deal, it's not like we had never fucked before Detective, what's it to you?" Meredith came right out and admitted she was horny and looking for Rick to satisfy her itch, so to speak

"Meredith, let me introduce you to my Girl Friend, and true love, Kate Beckett, so kindly get dressed and get the hell out of my home before some of Kate's cop friend show up and arrest your ass. You've got five minutes and you'd better be gone, I'm serious Meredith, and NEVER, come here again unless you have an invitation from BOTH Kate and I, CLEAR?" Rick was practically screaming; a trait Kate had never seen this mild man-child ever portray before.

His voice must have resonated with his ex-wife as well, a few minutes later as she was making her way out the door, she returned fire, "You'll be sorry Rick, I will see to that." She threatened,

"Well, I wasn't going to bring this up, but you seem to have forgotten our daughter's birthday again, this year she turned 18 which means I no longer am required to pay your mortgage so look for a letter from my attorney, the home is going on the market next week. You have 30 days to find a new place to live, now get out" Rick was still boiling mad as the DFT slammed the door shut on her way out.

Rick quietly walked over to his bathroom and finished getting dressed, not saying a word. Kate sat on the bed thinking about what just had transpired in front of her, and how she had accused him of cheating without giving him a chance to explain himself. She could tell the anger was leaving him as the flushed face began to return to its normal shade, but she also noted a sense of hurt about him.

"Rick, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped on you without giving you a chance to tell me what was going on, I'm sorry."

"You're right Kate, you should have more faith in me, in us, especially with my track record you have to know how I feel about infidelity in relationships," he observed her as he spoke, and saw a blank look come over her face,

"You don't know do you, Kate? You really believe it was me that cheated and caused both my divorces. I thought you of all people would have done more investigating than that, after all, it's public record. I never correct others who say something because I thought it was better for Alexis to think her Dad's a playboy rather than her mother a slut" tears were in his eyes when he finished speaking.

"Rick, please come here, let's talk about this, please? I am sorry, and you're right, I should have gotten the facts straight, especially about the man I love and want to marry someday when he's ready."

Just as she finished speaking her cell phone rang,

"You better get that," Rick said in a very sad tone as he walked into his closet leaving her on their bed with tears in her eyes.

"Beckett" she managed to get out,

"Kate, it's Kevin, look I'm really sorry to bother you at home, especially with Rick ill, but we got something you need to see. The sketch came back and we have a positive ID, as well as the store I canvassed not only remembered the purchase but sent over store video of the man who bought the earring, it's beyond belief,"

"OK Kev, give me 40 minutes and I 'll be there, meet you at the precinct." She hung up to see Rick stuffing clothes into a suitcase,

"Rick, what's going on, where are you going and why?"

"I'm going to the Hamptons, I need to think, to clear my head, I never thought you would think so little of me, I just have to come to grips with some things." His sadness resonated throughout the bedroom where just days before had been their love chamber, discovering and exploring each other in ways they never dreamed possible. Now she was faced with either staying there alone or going back to her lonely apartment.

"Please Rick, don't go, I said I was sorry, and I am, so very very sorry, I do trust you. I don't know what got into me, please be here when I get back, we can talk"

"Kate, you seem to have your hands full with this case, so don't worry about us, I'm not going chasing women if that's what you think, I just need some time to think. Give me some time, that's not a lot to ask of you after what we've been thorough is it?"

"Rick, I can drive up as soon as I close this case, we can make a mini-vacation, OK?"

"If anyone knows the pain of having someone they love and trust be unfaithful it's me, yet I choose to trust, trust you, trust us. Apparently you don't feel the same, I can't be here now.

"What part of time don't you understand, I need to get over the hurt and decide if I can take this, is it worth the pain, now go solve your case. Good Bye" as he closed the door on her and walked away.

**12****th**** Precinct**

**9:30 PM Same Day**

Kate stepped off the elevator not remembering how she even got back to the precinct, she was still in shock and perplexed about how she could fix things between her and Rick. As she walked towards her desk, she could see Kevin already setting up the video that the store sent over.

"Hi, Kate sorry to drag you out again, hey are you OK? You look like something the car ran over, backed up and took another shot, is everything OK with Rick?"

"Yeah fine Kev, just tired, so what do you have I need to see this late at night?"

Kevin's look turned serious, "Well this is the sketch from the eye witness, the Castle TV Show fan, we've identified him as the victim's boss, Leo Kurtzman, the roommate helped us with that. I thought we had a pretty good open and shut until this came over twenty minutes later from Roger's Jewelry, a high-end store.

Rick set us up there with a deep discount, and that's where I got Jenny's ring. I couldn't afford to walk by the place but Rick made a call and told me to ask for Leo, who made the sale. When I showed him the earring he knew right off the bat who sold them and when, about 3 weeks ago. He sent over the tape and I just set it up on the larger screen. I tried viewing it on my phone, but I got something impossible when I viewed it."

"Like what, Kevin, remember there are no coincidences in murder and everyone is a suspect till we can prove they're not."

"I know Kate, but tell me what you see, maybe it's just me" as he began the tape, there was the back of the man, they spent some time at the jewelry case, then the purchase was made and the man turned around to face the camera, it was, Son of a Bitch, it couldn't be, there was Javi Esposito on camera.

"Kevin, did you ask Leo to corroborate the man in the picture to the one who actually purchased the earrings?" Kate knew she was grasping, but it seemed her whole world was crashing in around her.

"I did, he described Javi to a T, even down to his Yo, seemed he needed to get Leo's attention so just like Javi he yelled out Yo Leo, so what do you make of it Kate?"

"Kevin, run his phone and financials, go deep, look for the hidden accounts and transactions and see what you come up with. I'm sorry to even have to think it's one of us, especially one of our team, but if the evidence points that way, we'll need to proceed just like we do with any other suspect. Search his home and computer once we get a warrant, IF the financials implicate him" she was silently praying that they had a case of mistaken identities, but in her heart, she knew it was going to be one of the hardest cases ever.

"For now?" Kevin asked

"For now, we tell no one, not even family, we need to be sure on this one Kev, too much is at stake."

"I was hoping you would say that, I'll see you in the morning, not much more we can do tonight"

Kate turned and made her way to the elevator, knowing loneliness would face her regardless of which location she went to. After a mental wrestling match, she decided to go to the loft, there was always a chance he had changed his mind and stayed. That hope was diminished the moment she turned her key in the lock, the loft was dark and lonely, just like her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow of a Doubt by CTTFICFAN **

**Authors Note: Based on Canon episode Probable Cause with some interesting twists, also a prompt from our fan Retired1984 will be addressed as well, the prompt will appear at the end of Chapter One.**

**We don't own Castle; We use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones we create. **

**Previously**

"_Rick, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped on you without giving you a chance to tell me what was going on, I'm sorry."_

"_You're right Kate, you should have more faith in me, in us, especially with my track record you have to know how I feel about infidelity in relationships," he observes her as he speaks, and saw a blank look come over her face,_

"_You don't know do you, Kate? You really believe it was me that cheated and caused both my divorces. I thought you of all people would have done more investigating than that, after all, it's public record. I never correct others who say something because I thought it was better for Alexis to think her Dad's a playboy rather than her mother a slut" tears were in his eyes when he finished speaking._

*****************************************************************************/**

**Chapter 4**

**Rick's Escalade,**

**In Route to Hamptons, 9:30 PM**

Rick couldn't help feeling a huge disappointment, the one he risked giving his heart to had thought he was the cause of the breakup of his marriages because he was like the character portrayed on Page Six. What really hurt, was Kate had just accepted it without even researching the validity, something she would never do in her work, or for others.

He felt a bit betrayed, and it hurt, more than he would ever admit. When she came to him, telling him he was all she wanted, he accepted her, all of her, yet now he discovered she still didn't trust him completely with her heart. It was too late for him, he was all in, had been since the first night, but could he live with someone who didn't trust him? Gina's tenure as Mrs. Castle had provided all of the jealous spouses he would ever care to endure in this lifetime, and lack of trust was even worse.

Driving usually provided him some relief from the cares of the day, but for some reason, the radio had been playing one sad song after another, almost like it was feeling his mood and reinforcing his decision to jump in with both feet, again. He knew he was setting himself up for hurt, the worse hurt he had ever felt in his life, but he couldn't help himself, he loved Kate Beckett, he had for years.

Trust was perhaps the most important factor in a relationship to Rick, especially after being betrayed by the mother of his child in his own home and made to feel like he was the jackass for expecting monogamy. He knew Meredith had a lot of shortcomings, but he never would have started anything with her had he know just how cavalier she treated sex with multiple partners and her lack of the ability to commit to one partner.

He wondered was how Kate viewed him, like an extramarital affair waiting to happen? How could she? How did she not know that she was his reason for living, and nothing in the world would ever cause him to hurt her? The radio continued to blare out cheating songs, what the hell, was that what country music was about, cheating, drinking, and trucks as he slammed the off button to the radio.

He laughed to himself, satellite radio and this was the crap he got, served him right he supposed. Somehow this was his fault, he didn't know how yet, that's why he had to leave to figure things out. He was more than confused, he was mentally and romantically exhausted as he pulled into the drive and made his way into his house, peace at last. He collapsed on the couch, not even bothering to undress, hoping he could get some sleep, and when he awoke, this would all be a dream.

**Castle's Loft**

**11:00 PM**

"Come on Rick, pick up, please pick up. I'm going out of my mind with worry here." Kate had been trying to call him since she started home from the precinct at 9:30 PM. She knew he wouldn't answer it if he was driving, sometimes he even turned his phone off completely so the blue tooth in the car wouldn't pick it up. He was hurt, deeply hurt and she knew this was going to take more than an I'm sorry, this struck his core values and she didn't know what to do.

She glanced at her phone and caught a glimpse of perhaps the one person who could help. Shaking as she dialed the number, she was shocked when Doctor Burke answered the phone, she had been expecting the answering machine.

"Kate, what can I do for you, I hope all is well?" Dr. Burke started the call,

"Well, I wish I could say they were, but Rick and I had a, well it wasn't even a fight, I hurt him and I'm not sure what I can do to make it right. I wanted to see if I could schedule an emergency session with you?"

"Tomorrow at the normal 7:00 AM time work for you Kate?" he replied immediately without any questions or comments.

"Yes, Doctor Burke, that works, Thank You, Thanks so much. See you in the morning" as she hung the phone and paced.

She tried to call Rick once again, without success, finally she left a voice mail, _"Babe, I know I hurt you, I'm sorry, again, seems like all I ever do is hurt you, but please know I love you and I'm trying. This is all new to me, I've never felt like this before, certainly never loved anyone as I love you. Please Rick, call me, whenever you get this, please, I don't care what time it is. Babe, tell me what I have to do to make this up to you, to change to prove I love you more than anything on this"_ then she heard the beep that the voice mail was cut off.

She followed up with a text_; "Babe, I know you are hurt, and angry and you have the right, but we promised each other to always talk things out. I can't do that when you won't answer your phone, even if you're not ready to talk, please text me that you are OK, so many things could happen to you driving late at night, please Rick, just let me know you're safe, please?"_

She checked her phone and set it in her charging stand by the bed, after turning the volume all the way up on the ringer. She threw her clothes off, grabbed one of Rick's shirts, his scent was the only way she could get through this night, without it too many bad memories of nights away from him would haunt her every moment. Turning to his side of the bed, she took his pillow and drank in his scent, "God, please keep him safe and let me make it up to him" she silently prayed as she cried herself to sleep.

She heard her phone chirp with an incoming text and grabbed it, it was short, but it did take some fear away. "_Kate, I'm safe, just so confused, going to take a day or so to work things out in my own head,"_

_Rc_

She was up, ran her 4 miles, showered and dressed and it was still only 5:15 AM, she had another hour before she could even leave for Dr. Burkes's office. She took out her journal and recorded from memory the events that had led her to this point. She had learned not to fudge any facts; Doctor was too savvy for that and would call you out for your BS. For the first time, she actually listed the reason, well one of the reasons why she dumped Josh.

**Flashback**

The nurses thought she was asleep and didn't mind who or what they were talking about, one, in particular, was bragging how she was going with him again.

The others chastised her, _"You know he has a girlfriend; I think she's a cop, but it's not right sleeping with him while he strings her along. Now you're actually going on the DWB with him, what to fuck his brains out while you are away. Do you really think he's going to dump his cop girlfriend and choose you? How dumb are you, why should a man buy a cow when he gets all the milk he wants for free, you are dumber than I thought Traci"? _

"_Well if his girlfriend took care of him as a woman should he wouldn't be looking for anything strange"_ Traci replied,

"_You are stupid you know that; Men are pigs, most would fuck anything in front of them, but they don't take those girls home, they just keep them on the side, that's all you'll ever get, Traci, Good luck with Dr. Davidson,"_

Kate had heard what she suspected all along, the bastard was not only cheating on her on his Doctor Without Borders trips but here at the hospital as well. She thought long and hard how she could get even with the two-timing bastard, and then it came to her. She told him she was pregnant, and also, she somehow had contracted an STD, he needed to get checked right away. "I know you've only been with me, but you might want to tell anyone before me to get checked" as she watched his face turn almost purple.

The next time the nurses came in, she feigned sleep once again and heard them talking about the STD that Davidson had given her, and two other nurses she didn't know were also getting checked. Kate had flicked a small recording device to record hidden under a sheet as they were talking. Once Josh came to see her, she merely held her finger up to silence him, then played the tape, and told him to get away from her, and to never speak to her again. She also told him a copy was going to the Admin of the hospital if he hadn't resigned by tomorrow. Needless to say, the coward was already gone that night.

**Present Time**

Kate stopped for a coffee, as much to kill time to get her caffeine fix, while she waited for Doctor Burke, who surprised her and arrived at 6:45 AM, 15 minutes early.

"You sounded like you had a lot to discuss, let's get started shall we, I'll make my tea as we talk"

"Thanks, Doctor Burke, It's Rick, I've hurt him so badly he's left our Loft to go to the Hamptons to clear his head for a few days as he put it,"

"OK Kate, let's back up a bit and give me some context how this came about, was it a spat about money, or jobs, please help me understand"

Kate went through the details about how he was ill, she had spent the night with him to nurse him back, how his fever broke in the midnight hours, and then how she had let him sleep as she went to the crime scene. She omitted details that were confidential, even though she had Doctor-Patient confidentiality rules, she just didn't think it was right. She wept as she told him about her friend and team member, Javi, his actions and the action she had to take as his supervisor. She explained her anger and frustration with the new Captain, Victoria Gates, and her comment about having eyes, she really upset her. She wished for the old days with Captain Montgomery, but she knew, the new regime was there to stay and change was inevitable, it didn't mean she had to like them.

"Is this what caused your episode with Mr. Castle Kate, or somehow am I correct that there is more to the story."

"That was just the first part Doctor, Rick doesn't even know about the attitude or suspension, but when I got home, I let myself in quietly just in case he was sleeping, then I heard his voice call out his first ex-wife's name, Meredith, very loudly. I rushed to the bedroom to find him in a towel covering the bare minimum and his ex-wife practically nude on the bed waiting for him to join her.

I jumped to the conclusion that he was cheating on me, when in reality, Meredith had talked the security folks into letting her into the loft, and it was just as much a surprise to Rick as it was to me. I overreacted, and then Rick put it together, I never really checked who was at fault in his divorces, I just assumed his Page Six persona came out and the wives filed. I was so very wrong and when he discovered I didn't know he was hurt.

After he threw Meredith out before she left he introduced me as the love of his life and told her she was not allowed back until she received an invitation from both he and I, he got very quiet and packed a bag. My phone rang for work, and he told me to go solve the case, he was going to the Hamptons to think, not chase women. I tried calling him several times, and finally, he answered my text to let me know he arrived safely, and here I am. What do I do?" she rushed the final words out just as her tears began to fall in earnest.

"Kate, what do you think the issue is with Mr. Castle? Is he angry, disappointed, hurt, or is there something else going on with him, you know him better than anyone?"

"He's disappointed in me that I didn't check out the story before I just accepted that he was the one to blame before, and that disappointment led to hurt, he hurts very easily Doctor."

"Well, why didn't you vet Mr. Castle, is there something in your past that prevented you from investigating it, was it just easier to sweep the past under the rug and not consider it, perhaps leftover from a previous relationship of yours?"

Trust Doctor Burke, right to the heart of the matter, she then explained about Josh, what he was doing, and how she caught him and her ploy to get rid of him.

"Kate, could it be that you didn't want to know if Rick had been the one unfaithful, so you wouldn't have to deal with it as you did the Doctor boyfriend?"

"Well, I guess I really didn't want to know, but that was wrong, I should have faced the truth, good or bad and set our boundaries from there"

Doctor Burke smiled, "It seems the student has learned very well, you know what you should have done, now you have to explain this to Mr. Castle and apologize for not doing it sooner. It's perfectly acceptable for partners to set boundaries, just as long as they are discussed, and agreed on BEFORE something like this happens"

"Thanks, Doctor Burke, I'll call him and show him the ledger that I kept, I just hope I haven't hurt him too deeply once again"

"Kate, he loves you, more than life, give it some time, don't rush him, but be prepared to answer any and all of his questions honestly should he ask. Our time is up so please call me if you need me"

Almost on cue, Kate's phone rang with Kevin's ring tone.

"Hi Kevin, I'll be in the precinct in about twenty minutes, what's up"

She listened then dropped her phone as she sat down quickly to keep from fainting.

Kevin was still talking and the Doctor only heard, "they are on the way to arrest him now, so please get here as quick as you can"

**Javi's Apartment**

Javi was awakened by the sun shining through his window in the midst of his pity party last night he forgot to pull the shade down. He felt like his head was pounding like someone beating a drum and it continued to get louder and louder until he realized it wasn't his head, but someone banging on his door. Getting out bed he went to open it and when he did his eyes were wide and confused, there was Roz Karpowki, LT and a CSU unit standing there. Roz was the first to speak "Javier Esposito we have a warrant to search this apartment would you please step aside" looking even more confused Javi did as he was told and trying to figure out what's going on he needed to talk with Ryan asap!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow of a Doubt by CTTFICFAN **

**Authors Note: Based on Canon episode Probable Cause with some interesting twists, also a prompt from our fan Retired1984 will be addressed as well, the prompt will appear at the end of Chapter One.**

**We don't own Castle; We use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones we create. **

**Previously**

_She heard her phone chirp with an incoming text and grabbed it, it was short, but it did take some fear away. "Kate, I'm safe, just so confused, going to take a day or so to work things out in my own head,"_

_Rc_

_She was up, ran her 4 miles, showered and dressed and it was still only 5:15 AM, she had another hour before she could even leave for Dr. Burkes's office. She took out her journal and recorded from memory the events that had led her to this point. She had learned not to fudge any facts; Doctor was too savvy for that and would call you out for your _BS. For the first time, she actually listed the reason, well one of the reasons why she dumped Josh.

*****************************************************************************/**

**Chapter 5**

**12th Precinct**

**45 Minutes Later**

Kevin was sitting at his desk just pushing papers around and waiting for Kate to arrive. He had received word that the Search Warrant had been issued for Javier's apartment, how they got it so soon he couldn't understand until Captain Gates and Lieutenant Hudson from IAB called him into her office. She explained that they had got a copy of Javier buying some expensive jewelry from a high-end store, a store that was far above his pay and grade of rank could afford. Somehow the store tape mysteriously showed up, actually, it was delivered by commercial courier, no return address on the package, to the front desk at Internal Affairs.

Thinking to himself who would turn over that tape, he thought he had the only copy but now if Gates found out that he and Beckett have seen it and didn't report they were going to be in serious trouble. He had to think fast and where the Hell is Kate she should be here by now.

He was brought back to reality by the bark of Captain Gates saying "Detective Ryan"

"Yes Sir" he snapped back into current time,

"I was saying" that in light of this information you and Detective Beckett will not be involved in this case in any kind of way do I make myself clear? If you are caught doing **ANYTHING** you stand to lose your rank and possible your careers, Dismissed".

Kevin decided he would wait for Beckett in the breakroom that way he could catch her before she entered the bullpen. Hearing the elevator ding he looked up and saw her getting out. He called her name, she turned to see him waving her into the room the look on his face told her something wasn't good. As she entered the break room, he lowered the blinds and locked the door.

"What the hell is going on Kevin, you look like you lost your best friend. Did you find out the timing on the warrant? "she asked him.

"Karpowski's team is there now Kate, AND the Captain along with Lt. Hudson from Internal Affairs made it perfectly clear that neither you nor I were allowed anywhere near the case, in any capacity. I think the Captain used the term we could lose not only our rank, but our careers as well, and I know she meant it"

"Something stinks Kev, how did they get the warrant so fast, we were still waiting for his financial reports to come back"

"Well, I agree that something is up, somehow the same tape that you and I viewed wound up delivered by courier to Internal Affairs, Hudson called Gates, and then they expedited the warrant."

"Can't they see a frame-up when it's happening? My God, Kevin, what can we do?"

"It gets worse Kate, the financials I ran were diverted directly to Gates, I did get a copy of them via email and Javi had an account with $150,000,00 in it and he withdrew a cashier check for $12,500, which was the sale price for the earrings."

Kate gasped in horror then said, "you better raise the blinds and unlock the door Kev, we'll have to talk more about this at lunch, and make damn sure we are in a spot we won't be heard."

The remainder of the morning was a blur to Kate, first her problems with Rick, the session with Dr. Burke always drained her, and now, Javi, sure he had been acting like a jackass, but that wasn't the same as murder, especially in the manner that Tessa Horton had died, that was the work of an animal.

Kate was lost in her thoughts trying to figure just what the hell had Javi gotten into until she looked up and saw Kevin coming her way when he smiled and then said" lunchtime Beckett".

She started to protest, then caught the look in his eye as Gates continued to stare out her window at them both.

"You need to eat now" she followed his eyes looking at Gates's office so she got her coat and they left by way of the stairs. Once out on the streets, Kevin told her the complete conversation he had with both IA and Gates, and the implication was that Gates was going to close this case fast, she already had decided that Javi was a dirty cop, and from her IA days she despised anyone suspected of wrongdoing.

They ordered coffee and Danish, neither had any appetite but needed to get away from the watch of Captain Iron Gates and company. They sat in silence for a long while until Kate finally broke it,

"Kevin do you think this could be connected to his behavior and attitude lately, we all know something has been bothering him, but I have wracked my brain trying to think of a case or instance to cause it and came up empty"

"I was beginning to think the same thing, have you spoken to Rick, does he have any theories? I'm like you, completely at a loss, one day we're playing Madden and going out for a beer along with with the girls the next, Attila the Hun shows up speaking Yo language, he just seemed to be spoiling for a fight, not in his character at all. He's always cocky, but this time he was cruel and arrogant."

"I haven't told Rick anything about what's going on with Javi and the precinct, we've been dealing with some other issues, and now is not a good time for us. Javi was never one of his favorite people, and in the mood, Rick and he both are in, it could lead to something very bad." She said quietly,

"Maybe that's a good thing like you said Javi has never been at the top of his friend's list and I'm afraid he's at the bottom after the issue at the Old Haunt'"

Kate looked at Kevin like what happen, and he knew now he had to spill, he had let it slip and she wouldn't let it go till she knew.

**Flashback Old Haunt 3 weeks ago**

"You remember the weekend that you ladies went with Martha to one of her spa trips?"

"Yeah we all had a great time; it was good to get to know Martha better one on one"

"Well Rick called to see if we wanted to go to dinner, all of us were bachelors for the night so he thought a good dinner and some guy talk would do us good. We met at the Haunt and were having a great time when he wanted to show us the changes to his office downstairs.

I asked him how could he get so much done when he had to travel for book tours and just asked casually when the next one was coming up. He started talking about his book tour that it was two weeks so out of the blue Javi said: "do you use a service when you are away from Kate".

I looked at Castle, he wasn't amused and Javi didn't phrase it like a joke, then Javi crossed the line and asked, "or do you just pick them up at bars or your signings? Everyone knows your reputation; I still don't see why Kate can't see it."

Castle's face turned red as he gripped the bar trying to control himself, I told Javi he didn't know what he was talking about and he was way out of line so just shut up"

"He kept talking even saying "it's not like you've never cheated before Deep-fried Twinkie, Gina, God knows how many more. Beckett's got to be*"

Before he could get the words out his mouth Castle grabbed him and pinned him against the wall and told him **"IF YOU FINISH THAT I WILL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU",** Javi finally shut up, but the night was ruined and we all went our separate ways.

**Fast Forward to Present Day at the Coffee Shop**

"I have never seen Castle that angry before I took Javi to school telling him how out of line he was and what you two did was none of his business and left.

The next day Castle called to apologize and I told him no need Javi was and is acting like a jerk for a while now"

Kate looked down, and said softly, "he never mentioned it to me, I had no clue any of that happened.

Glancing at her watch she said, "We need to get back, we don't want Gates any more involved than she already is". She spent the afternoon thinking about what Kevin confessed, and now she understood why Rick was so hurt by what she said or failed to say.

Xx

**Hampton's Beach House**

**12:15 PM **

Rick had been up, well being honest he had gotten two hours sleep then woke with an ache in his back and neck, and spent the remainder of the night on the veranda wrapped in a blanket laying on a beach lounge chair. He listened to the waves crashing on the shore and thought of Kate. He looked at the clear sky, the moon shining bright, and all he saw was Kate. Kate was on his mind, no matter where he looked, what he did, what he tried to think about, it always came back to her. The words that Esposito had spouted off a few weeks ago didn't do anything to assure him that Kate trusted him completely. He knew the connection between Javi and Kate, he had saved her life and acted like her big brother since Rick came around.

This was a dilemma he had never had before; he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kate was in love with him and him alone, but she had done nothing to assure him she trusted him completely with her heart. Using her words for past relationships did she have one foot or part of one out the door ready to run? How much was she holding back? 10%? 15% Hell who knew but her and this was the first relationship he had ever experienced the love as strong, even with Kyra as he did and had doubts about trust, at least in himself.

He felt like he could trust Kate with his life, hell he did it every day, but what level of trust did she have in him? He was staring at the sunrise, thinking about how he could prove his trustworthiness to Kate when he suddenly got angry. Why the hell should he have to prove anything to her, she was the one with secret relationships that seemed to pop up out of the blue. First the Fed, Sorenson, then God forbid the Demming debacle, just when he thought they were on the path back together, out sprung Dr. Motorcycle Boy, a surprise not only to him but to Captain Montgomery as well as the boys.

She had even chided him that she didn't live her life on page six, and it was a known fact that Beckett was one of the most private people he had ever met, only telling you what she wanted you to know. He had a one-night fling with Ellie Monroe, BUT she was standing there as he took the call, looking for anything, any sign that she didn't want him to go, with nothing, other than "Do what you want to do Castle, why should I care?"

He had blurted out about his and Meredith's sexual encounters, but that was years ago, he hadn't slept with his ex-wife since. Natalie Rhodes came on to him, actually played tonsil hockey in the precinct elevator and he had refused her advances for a night of excitement at her place, didn't that count for anything? Hell, he wasn't even seeing Kate then, she was with someone else and he had rekindled, well as much as you could re-start wet embers into a fire with his second ex-wife Gina.

He had to know, just how much of Page Six persona of him was Kate accepting as fact, and how much did she really know about his core values? He knew that love was the most important ingredient in any relationship, but a close second was complete trust in your partner. Without that, any relationship was doomed, and he had suffered the loss too many times to feel that pain once again.

He decided to take a run, something else that Kate probably didn't know, he loved to run and work out to relieve his stress as he pushed his body to and a bit beyond its limits. He knew the boys thought of him as a powder puff, but after researching the Storm character, he fell in love with martial arts and the way he found relief and stress. He had never felt the need to display his talent, his history of a lover, not a fighter had stayed with him from school into manhood. It was just as well, he had difficulty inflicting pain unless someone had harmed someone he loved.

The afternoon had gotten away from him before he realized it and he had far exceeded his normal jogging route. His legs and lungs burned with the good feeling of a great workout. Drinking down one of the bottles of water, now just cold, they had been frozen when he began, he turned and started back towards his house, all the time thinking about how to address this with Kate. He decided to call his therapist, Doctor Carol Weigel, the lady who had truly gotten him through that summer away from Kate and the city when everyone thought he had left with Gina.

As he reached for his phone, he realized it was charging in his office, so making a mental note to call her he picked up the pace for home. Not having his phone would explain the fact that in New York Detective Kate Beckett was beside herself with worry and confusion, not knowing if he was OK, and trying to figure out a way to convince Rick of her belief in him, as well as getting him to help one of his least favorite people in the world, Javier Esposito.

Kate had left a string of text messages and voice mails the last just a few minutes before Rick arrived back at the Beach House,

"_Babe, PLEASE, I know you are hurt, probably pissed at me as well, you have that right, but HOW are we ever going to get this put behind us if we don't talk. Right now, I don't know if you are safe, or if you are lying somewhere needing me and I can't see it. I need you, Rick, please call me, PLEASE?"_

Rick arrived back at the beach house to hear the end of her message, and he thought I'll call Dr. Carol and Kate as soon as I have showered. What he didn't realize was the message Kate had left was from her cell as her car approached the main gate of his home. She was going to get this settled today, not one more sleepless night, she couldn't take being away from him, it was the first and last night if she could help it that they slept in different locations.

TBC

Next Chapter Javi is visited by an old friend while he's locked up, and realizes just how deep in trouble he really is, and Kate makes a confession to Rick to help him understand her actions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadow of a Doubt by CTTFICFAN **

**Authors Note: Based on Canon episode Probable Cause with some interesting twists, also a prompt from our fan Retired1984 will be addressed as well, the prompt will appear at the end of Chapter One.**

**We don't own Castle; We use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones we create. **

**Previously**

_Javi was awakened by the sun shining through his window in the midst of his pity party last night he forgot to pull the shade down. He felt his head pounding like someone beating a drum and it continued to get louder and louder until he realized it wasn't his head, but someone banging on his door. Getting out bed he went to open it and when he did his eyes were wide and confused, there was Roz Karpowski, LT and a CSU unit standing there. Roz was the first to speak "Javier Esposito we have a warrant to search this apartment would you please step aside" looking even more confused Javi did as he was told and trying to figure out what's going on, he needed to talk with Ryan asap!_

*****************************************************************************/**

**Chapter 6**

**Javier's Apartment**

**9:13 AM Next Day**

As they made their way past Javi into his apartment, LT stayed with him making sure that he stayed exactly as he was when he answered the door.

"Roz, What the hell is this all about? Why are you searching my apartment, and what am I suspected of doing." He spat out, disgusted that anyone would even think of him in that vein

Roz is silent as they conduct their search, a nod from one of the Forensic Tech's, she looks up and said,

"LT, please take Mr. Esposito outside by the patrol cars and secure him for transport and LT don't forget to read him his rights."

"Roz, what the hell is going on, at least let me put some pants on first." Roz nodded,

"Javi, a piece of jewelry was recovered from Tess Horton's apartment, we have evidence you purchased it with a cashier's check in the amount of $12,500. I have to remind you that as of now, anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law"

LT led the now clothed Esposito from his apartment with his hands cuffed behind his back to a waiting squad car and placed him in the back seat.

One of the techs came over to Roz and pulled her sleeve, she followed him silently to Javi's bedroom, there in his closet was a storage space above, that's where they recovered items from Tess Horton and the remainder of the barbed wire used to hang her from the ceiling, a bowie carving knife, and copies of pictures taken from her from a surveillance position, almost like a stalker.

One of the pictures had Tess and a man walking together and a razor blade had been used to slash the man's picture to an almost unrecognizable state, it was Leo Kurtzman, Tess's boss at the insurance agency she worked for. It provided a motive for Javi committing the crime, jealousy.

"Damn, you think you know someone, I'm still having trouble believing that Espo is capable of something so heinous. Cocky, yes, Arrogant, yes, pain in the ass most days, yes but never a killer, not in my wildest dreams." LT said in his low quiet voice,

"I know LT, this is one arrest I wish I didn't have to make, but it looks bad for Javi. I agree he's a royal pain in the ass and always knows better than you, but this, no I would have bet my life savings against him ever being anywhere remotely close to something like this." Roz was having trouble keeping her composure, she had just arrested one of New York's finest, and to make it worse he was one of her team and precinct. The hurt and feeling of betrayal were overwhelming.

She stepped outside and dialed a number, she owed her that much.

She waited, and on the third ring she heard the familiar, "Beckett"

"Kate, it's Roz, look I don't know how much you know, but we're on our way in with Javi, he's under arrest for the murder of Tess Horton, and Kate, between you and I, it doesn't look good for him. I can't tell you anymore, but I owed you this much, but this call never happened if Gates gets wind of it."

"Understood, and Thanks. Talk later," Kate disconnected the call aware that Gates spent most of her days now just observing her and Kevin, almost waiting for them to screw up so she could clean house with all of them. She had called them a name when she first took over, and it hadn't meant anything till now, what was it, oh yeah, she called us Roy's Raiders. She insinuated that we would do anything, including break the law for their old Captain, she wasn't far wrong.

Xx

**Outside Hampton's Beach House**

**11:48 AM Same Day**

She was in the Hamptons getting ready to confront Rick, and convince him that she indeed did trust him, not only with her life but her heart as well. She had the journal describing the Josh infidelity, so hopefully, it would help her case as to why she didn't look for trouble, she was happy and didn't want to do anything to upset the balance.

She had originally planned on seeing him last night but thought better at the last minute, he had requested time, space, so she checked into the hotel and allowed enough time to pass this morning before heading to the beach house. She had cooled down and now could really tell Rick what she needed him to hear, not turn it into a shouting match or make things worse.

She pulled into the drive, and pressed the intercom button, even though she knew the code, she wanted to be respectful to Rick's privacy. A few minutes later the gate swung open without a word said by either side of the intercom. She parked in the driveway in such a fashion not to block him in, but to make it hard for him to drive away from her and got out of the car.

She started up the walk and the door opened and there stood Rick, in a casual pair of jeans and a muscle shirt that showed parts of his arms she had taken for granted before. He was silent until she was about 5 steps from the porch, then he said,

"Kate, why are you here? I got all of your phone messages and your texts, I answered to keep you from worrying but I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I'm still not clear on some things"

"Will you let me clear them up for you Rick, if I can. I didn't sleep and called Dr. Burke for an emergency appointment. During our session he made me realize that I knew why I did things but I just assumed that you did as well. That was stupid, there was no way for you to know, I'm so sorry, but let me explain then if you want me to leave you alone, I will. You gave me time when I needed it, and if what I say doesn't convince you that I love, admire, trust you with every ounce of my being, no matter what is said or written, I will leave and let you have the time you need"

"OK Kate, come on in, let's talk," she noticed his eyes were still full of the hurt that was there the moment she left.

She walked in slowly and chose the kitchen bar counter to spread her ledger out, and pulled out a small device that looked like some sort of recorder.

"Rick, I'm going to say what I have to say **BEFORE **I ask your forgiveness, that way you will know exactly what I am asking to be forgiven for.

I was the victim of infidelity as well, not nearly as bad as Meredith subjected you to, but I have felt the pain, the feeling of worthlessness, wondering why, what hadn't I done, why wasn't I enough. Finally, Doctor Burke helped me see, that I can only control my actions. When someone treats me in this manner, it shows how little they cared if they ever cared at all.

Rick, I admit when I learned of your two divorces, it scared me, actually it scared me so bad I think that's one of the reasons I kept pushing you away. I realized that no matter what I wanted, no I need to be with you, every minute of my life if you'll still have me. The reason why I didn't research your divorces Rick was truthfully, I didn't want to know, all I wanted was you, just you.

"Dr. Burke told me I was sweeping things under the rug so to speak since I didn't want to think the man, I loved could do those terrible things. He was right, I should have come clean and discussed what when wrong so we could avoid making the same mistakes in our marriage." Rick's eyes opened wide, but Kate continued,

"If I had been more secure in myself, not you Rick, but me, I would have done that. If you want to know what scared me so bad it's right here, please listen" she hit play and the whole sordid affair of the Doctor and nurses he had been cheating on Kate with came out over the airwaves. Rick's only reaction was when she told him she was pregnant and had somehow contracted an STD, his smile widened to the smile he used only for her. By the time the panic in the nurse's voice was heard, and Kate telling Josh to leave by tomorrow, Rick was almost ready to laugh.

She seized the moment and stepped into his and hugged him tighter than she ever had before, mumbling, "I'm sorry Rick, please forgive me. I trust you, babe, I trust you completely, and I never want to hurt you again"

Rick felt the moisture on his neck, and turned to take her beautiful face in his hands, cupping it he kissed her tears away tenderly, then sweetly kissed her lips. "Babe, it's me and my insecurities, not you, it's me that should be saying I'm sorry, and I am Kate, I am so very sorry I put us through this."

They held each other for the longest time until Kate finally asked,

"Babe, are we good, do you want to ask me anything, anything at all?"

Rick had a funny look on his face as he said softly, "Just one thing Kate"

"What is it Babe, tell me I'll make it right"

"Well, were you serious when you said **our marriage,** do you trust me enough to say yes, if I asked you today?"

"Is that a proposal Rick? Sorry old habits, yes Babe, I trust you enough to say yes or just be with you with or without the piece of paper, I know our love will keep us together"

Rick had slipped down to one knee, and took one of her trembling hands, "Kate, as an author you'd think I would be better at this, but all I want to know is will you make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?"

"YES" came the shriek that could have awakened the entire town, as she looked down when he placed a huge diamond on her hand.

"Rick, it's so big, it's beautiful, thank you, babe, for believing, for trusting, and for walking away rather than fighting, but for the record, don't ever do that again. I will shoot you, you will never get rid of me Richard Castle" as they both laughed.

"When do you have to go back? a sudden solemn Rick asked,

"I took a week's leave, and there are things we need to discuss, more than just us. The last case I went to when you were ill, you know when DFT tried to rape you?"

"Please don't remind me, she scared the hell out of me, then I thought I had lost you so I was pissed, scared, and confused, so I'm glad you believed in me babe"

"Well that was one of the most gruesome cases we could have caught, and it got worse, Karpowski called me just before I came into your gate that Javi is being framed for it, they already arrested him and Gates wants to purge all of Roy's Raiders as she called us from HER precinct. She forbid Kevin and me from working the case, and well, frankly Rick, I have put the job and others before you too long and this time you were going to come first, no matter what, and you did.

"Let's go make up for our lost time, then you can fill me in on the case, Javi is an asshole, but a murderer, NOT on your life. I'll see what we can do to help him, if not for him, for you and Lanie, but right now" he picked Kate up bridal style and walked to the bedroom kicking the door closed behind them.

Xx

**12****th**** Precinct**

**Lockup, 2:47 AM**

Javi lay on the hard slab they called a bed, his luck he was the only one in lockup tonight, and he didn't have to listen to a bunch of noise. How many men had he placed in this very spot, and how the hell did he get in so deep? Nothing made sense no matter what he thought. Then he heard a voice, it was very familiar, but he couldn't place it,

"They say dogs can smell fear. Did you know some humans can as well? You reek of it.

Esposito sprang up and had the look of a ghost appeared in front of him,

"Cannily? It can't be you, you're..."

"I'm what dead? Is that what you thought when you left me to rot in a POW prison for two years? Leave no man behind, what a crock of shit Sarge, you're the biggest liar I ever saw. I saw the records, you forged them to cover your ass, and now you're going to feel just a little of what I felt, By the way, Cannily is dead, I'm Jerry Tyson now"

"You won't get away with this Cannily or Tyson or whatever the hell you call yourself, and I told the truth, the Captain is the one who changed your status from MIA to dead, no remains recovered."

"Oh, I think I'll more than get away with it, look at the evidence against you, of course, you always were a cocky bastard, now is the time for you to get some of your reward for the lives you cost us in the war."

Esposito began to yell "Somebody! Help! Somebody, I need some help in here!"

"They can't hear you. Or see you, I'm afraid. I'm much more thorough than that.

"You did this. You killed Tessa. Why?"

"No, she's not my type. I prefer blondes, here's a much more believable story. You killed Tessa. It practically writes itself. After all, you committed the murder of at least 12 of our guys over there, tell me Sarge were you that fucking stupid or did you let your ego rule your decisions that cost our lives.? "

"Why are you doing this, Tyson or Cannily or whoever the hell you really are?"

"Four years, Esposito, I gave up four years of my life serving my county, following orders from Assholes like you and what did I get, the last two years rotting away in a POW camp all because you can't count."

"Well, if it's revenge you wanted, why not just kill me?"

"Where's the fun in that? No, no, no. It's more fun to destroy you. People think it's killing that I like. But murder's just an act. It's all about the anticipation, the planning. Watching you and your girlfriend who I might have to take care of for you once you are away, great rack on her, knowing that I'm going to take it all away from you. That's what I like.

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh, please. What are you going to do? Are you gonna tell them that I came here? Do you think that they're gonna believe the lies of a desperate man? A dead soldier came to visit you and admitted he is framing you for murder,"

"Beckett and my team will."

"Hmmm. Even if they do … … they can't save you. There's no time. When the DA files charges tomorrow, they're going to send you to Central Booking. The Tombs. I have people waiting. For you. You will not last the night. (he turns to leave) And that'll be their punishment. Believing that you were innocent and not being able to stop it. It'll haunt them for the rest of her lives. Lucky for you, you'll be dead.

Tyson sneaks out and Javi is now faced with all that he had dumped on him, and he was right, he was a dead man.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow of a Doubt **by CTTFICFAN **

**Authors Note: Based on Canon episode Probable Cause with some interesting twists, also a prompt from our fan Retired1984 will be addressed as well, the prompt will appear at the end of Chapter One.**

**We don't own Castle; We use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones we create. **

**Previously**

"_Oh, please. What are you going to do? Are you gonna tell them that I came here? You think that they're gonna believe the lies of a desperate man?"_

_Beckett and my team will._

_Hmmm. Even if they do … … they can't save you. There's no time. When the DA files charges tomorrow, they're going to send you to Central Booking. The Tombs. I have people waiting. For you. You will not last the night. (he turns to leave) And that'll be their punishment. Believing that you were innocent and not being able to stop it. It'll haunt them for the rest of her lives. Lucky for you, you'll be dead._

_Tyson sneaks out and Javi is now faced with all that he had dumped on him, and he was right, he was a dead man._

*****************************************************************************/**

**Chapter 7**

**Hampton House**

**Next Morning**

Laying there just looking at Rick, she knew how many times she had told him that it was creepy the way he watched her when she slept and here, she was doing the same thing. She couldn't help herself, he looked so relaxed and his hair drooping over his forehead made him look like a young boy, almost fitting the man-child personality he displayed sometimes.

It was still dark outside so she looked at the clock's red numerals showing 5:45, her body on still in work mode, but she remembered last night. For perhaps the first time ever they talked, revealing inner truths that seemed to bring them even closer together. First, she cried as Rick held her, then the more they talked, it was his turn to be vulnerable, and she was surprised at how open he was, his revelations brought out his own tears, and she couldn't help it, she melted into him and cried with him as they held each other.

After round two, sleep finally claimed them both. She was brought out of her thoughts by his starting to stir as he turned he said "I swear someone once told me stirring was creepy"

"Guilty as charged" smiling as she kissed his chest and spread her hand over his stomach and then she caught sight of her ring. She raised up on her elbows looking Rick in the eyes she asked.

"Babe, can I ask you when and where did you get my ring and how or why you just happen to have it with you?" Turning to face her eye to eye, he took her face in hands and kissed her deeply and said "how about some coffee" and jumped out of bed.

"Castle" Kate yelled and threw a pillow at him as he just gave her that side- loped grin. After breakfast they went for a walk on the beach, Kate was a little quiet and Rick picked up on it immediately,

"Kate what's wrong you've been very quiet if it's about your ring I'll tell you" his face full of concern and worry,

She looked at him, this man, so lovable, always trying to make her happy. She gently shook her head no, grabbing his hand in hers she asked

"Babe, why didn't you tell me about the horrible things Javi said to you?"

His face fell, as he looked down at the sand, then slowly back at her,

"How did you find out about that, it was a guy thing and the issue was closed as far as I'm concerned but I'm sorry Kate, I know he's one of your best friends, but if he crosses the line again, I won't hold back."

"Rick, I wouldn't ever expect you to. Ryan let it slip when we were talking about how to help Esposito since we all agreed something is bothering him for the last several weeks. He's always been cocky and arrogant, but even Kevin said he had been cruel, especially to you.

He thought you had told me, and that I had talked to you about what was going on. He wanted to know if you had any theories, but I just told him it wasn't a good time for us to discuss other's problems, we needed to get some things worked out for us. "

"Kate, I didn't say anything or take action myself because you depend on them having your back out there and it would have been very awkward, you both need to be focused on the task at hand. I could never live with myself if something happened to any one of you because of an issue like this."

She turned into him smiled and said "Now about the Ring Mr. Castle"

"Okay I saw it in a jewelry store on my last book signing yes, I was looking and I kept it in the safe here so when you lock up your gun you wouldn't see it. When I got here I took it out and kept it with me and now it's on your finger"

She kissed him long and deep right on the beach, "that's just to remind you either of us has the right to do that at any time EXCEPT at the precinct. Gates is just looking for anything to get rid of Ryan and me now that she is railroading Javi, he's due to be transferred to Rikers and she won't lift a finger to stop it."

"What? Kate, we can't let that happen, Javi will be dead before morning, Cops sent to prison don't have a long life expectancy. I have to make some calls, if nothing else, maybe we can get the transfer delayed."

Rick's contacts were not at all receptive to the favor he was asking, it could come back to blow up in their faces, politically if things went south, but finally he found an ally, he wouldn't disclose who, who put a hold on the transfer, and from what they heard Gates almost had a stroke she was so angry when she got word of it through an unofficial channel.

**Castle's Loft 3 Days Later**

They decided to come back last night so they could meet with Ryan and strategize how to help Javi since Kate nor Kevin could visit or talk to him. Rick's lawyer had already filed the paperwork to change defense from Public Defender to himself, and Henry was a shark when it came to these matters.

Since it was Castle's Attorney representing Javi, Rick would be allowed to visit him acting as a hired investigator for Henry's firm.

"Babe, I don't know if that will work, Gates hates you, and right now Kev and I are right below you on her hit list"

"That's what makes this fun, helping a team member while totally pissing off Gates is the icing on the cake. It's my money, and I'm going to be upfront with Espo, we do things my way or he can take his chances with the Public Defender. Now is not the time for his macho self to come out, that shit has gotten old real fast. He needs help, and to be honest if I didn't love Kate and Lanie, I wonder if I would even bother to go this far."

"Rick, he can be an asshole, or worse sometimes, but he's my partner, he's always had my back and I can't sit back and see him framed. There's no way Javi could have done this, behind his macho crap is a guy who secretly barfed at pig slaughter before the luau. I know he's not capable of doing this to another human" Kevin was almost in tears,

"Ok, Kev, but as I said, no room for his take command, Special Forces heroic shit, Henry runs the legal and I am the point to talk to him to get the information back so we can help his ass."

Just as they finish their conversation, Rick's phone buzzes.

"It's Henry, he's downstairs in the car so I have to go," as he leans over and kisses Kate, "I'll call you when we know something." And walks out of the loft.

"Kate do you think Rick can help him, I mean I got Roz to fess up to me, unofficially of course but they have the store video, the money trail to a secret account, even parts of his computer had been wiped but they recovered emails between Tess and Javi, if we were on the other side it sure would be looking like a slam dunk for the good guys." Kevin runs his hand through his hair and rests his face in his hands

"Kev, I believe in Javi, more than that I believe in my fiancé and if anyone is going to be able to help him, it's Rick. Let's just be here to do what we can." As he nods

Xx

**12th Precinct**

**One hour later**

Henry is careful to go through every protocol to see his client in lockup, and just before they are about to be escorted by LT to the lockup cell, Gates appeared,

"Where in the hell do you think you are going to Mr. Castle?"

Rick remained silent, just as Henry had instructed, "Excuse me, Captain, I'm Henry Norgon, Mr. Esposito's Defense Attorney, and this is Mr. Castle, Owner and licensed investigator for RCI Detective Agency. We are exercising Mr. Esposito's right to counsel, is there a problem with that Captain?" as he held out a small recorder and flipped it on to let Gates know she was on the record with her answer,

Everyone could see the invisible steam rising from her head as she snapped, "No, but visits are limited to 45 minutes, and you need to be searched."

"Yes Captain, we are aware of that, and here is the clearance form from the third-floor Detective, who is holding our belongings there, now may we proceed, the time starts when Mr. Esposito's cell is opened, just as a fact of law Captain."

She motioned them on as she turned and stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her, earning a huge smile from Rick, Henry, and most of the floor who were out of her sight range.

Xx

Esposito heard steps, he had been informed his lawyer was coming to see him, but he didn't expect to see the two men standing in front of him. The cell door swung open, and in walked first Henry, then Rick, with his finger held to his lips, signaling to keep quiet. He took out a tiny device, and swept the cell, pulling out three listening devices, smaller than the tip of a match, and then took a roll of duct tape and covered the cameras inside the cell.

"Ok, we're good Henry" Rick said looking to the lawyer.

Before another word could be said, Javi popped off, "What the hell are you doing here Castle, and who is this suit, this is not my attorney" He was against the wall of the cell with Rick's forearm across his throat, before he had barely finished the last word.

"Listen to me you ungrateful bastard, this is your new attorney, who by the way is not cheap, but you have 3 people who believe in you, so you have two choices, think carefully before you answer, there are no do-overs in this game.

I am paying for the best God Damn attorney in the state because Kate cares for you, Kevin is tortured with guilt about how he could have stopped you from getting framed, and Lanie is wondering has she been sharing her bed with a monster capable of murder in the most gruesome manner. I'm the investigator, the only one allowed to see the files besides Henry, Kate and Kevin are banned from the case because Gates is out to get you all.

This is how it's going to work, Henry is going to ask you a question, you will answer him truthfully, one lie and he and your chance of ever seeing another day as a free man are gone, second, you'll treat me with respect, since I very well may be the only thing from getting you shanked at Rikers, and Third, you will tell the EVERYTHING, one lie, one coverup you are on your own. Is that perfectly clear? Rick still has Javi against the wall, his feet off the floor and his arm choking him slowly, he finally gasped, "Yes Clear"

Rick dropped the hold he had on him and they proceeded to allow Henry to interview him. Javi told him the story, starting back as his days in the Air Force, and then how each year on the day he fucked up and lost count, leaving AIC Francis Matthew Cannily unaccounted for, marked him MIA and the SNAFU the Captain caused by changing the status to Killed in Action Body not retrieved.

"You both are going to think I'm nuts but the SOB is alive, he visited me last night, and told me I was a dead man, he had killed the camera feed, and there was no one here, he wants me to suffer what he did the last two years in a POW camp before suffering a brutal death"

"Actually Esposito, that's the first thing that has made sense, if you hadn't been such a macho asshole and told your friends what you were going through, he would never have been able to frame you. You have to know that your friends have your back, stop being an asshole, you hurt people and you don't even stop to realize it. As for Kate, she's not your responsibility, she's mine and I have walked away twice, once more Javi and trust me you will wish you were at Rikers"

"Anything else?" Henry asked?

"Oh yeah he said that Cannily was dead, he was Jerry Tyson now,"

"And you didn't think to tell us that straight up Javi, that might be the break we need. Now don't talk to ANYONE but Henry or I, that means anyone, understand?"

"I got it, and Rick?"

"I'm sorry, thanks man, I really appreciate this"

"Don't thank me yet, we got a lot of work to do to save your ass this time, but you're welcome"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow of a Doubt by CTTFICFAN **

**Authors Note: Based on Canon episode Probable Cause with some interesting twists, also a prompt from our fan Retired1984 will be addressed as well, the prompt will appear at the end of Chapter One.**

**We don't own Castle; We use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones we create. **

**Previously**

_Before another word could be said, Javi popped off, "What the hell are you doing here Castle, and who is this suit, this is not my attorney" He was against the wall of the cell with Rick's forearm across his throat, before he had barely finished the last word._

"_Listen you ungrateful bastard, this is your new attorney, who by the way is not cheap, but you have 3 people who believe in you, so you have two choices, think carefully before you answer, there are no do-overs in this game._

_I am paying for the best God Damn attorney in the state because Kate cares for you, Kevin is tortured with guilt about how he could have stopped you from getting framed, and Lanie is wondering has she been sharing her bed with monster capable of murder in the most gruesome manner. I'm the investigator, the only one allowed to see the files besides Henry, Kate and Kevin are banned from the case because Gates is out to get you all._

*****************************************************************************/**

**Chapter 8**

**Outside the 12th Precinct**

**One Hour Later**

"I see what you mean Rick, the little Son of a Bitch is not only arrogant, he lets his pride get in the way of his brain. As a cop, you would think he would know just how much trouble he's in, and his future in prison if he gets convicted."

"I know Henry; I apologize for his behavior, frankly if it wasn't for Kate and his other two friends, I'd let the little bastard get framed."

"Rick, who you trying to bullshit, no matter if you hate him, which is easy to do, you'd never do that."

"No even I can't do that, but sometimes I just want to shut him up so badly, I still haven't figured out why he's so cocky, I mean I've dealt with the macho returning soldiers before but he takes it to another level."

"I know why he does," Henry said, and stopped

"OK oh good and very expensive counselor"

Henry looks over and smiles, "It's his youth, he was a gang affiliate when he was young, and the first thing they teach you is never show fear and never talk"

"And you know this how?"

"Rick, I'm his attorney, I got his juvenile records unsealed, it's a wonder the Air Force took him, and then the force accepting his application. He wouldn't have been so lucky if he were a few months older, there's my car, give you a lift somewhere?"

"Thanks, but no, I'm good. It's a beautiful morning and I need to think about this mess, walking sometimes helps me think, call me with any developments"

"I'm going to piece together the Jerry Tyson / Cannily connection to see if there's anything we're overlooking or what official records exist," Henry said as he bade his friend goodbye.

Rick shoved his hands deep into his pocket and felt an envelope, pulling it out it recognized it as the one he had borrowed from Henry's briefcase to hold the listening devices he had pulled from Esposito's cell.

A Java Hut Coffee cup was hanging from the side of the wastebasket that the workers had yet to pick up, so smiling he retrieved the cup, it still contained the remnants of the coffee, and deposited the three bugs into the liquid, then replaced the top lid, and placed it securely in the wastebasket.

He thought to himself, he would love to be the fly on the wall when Gates tried to explain the cost and or whereabouts of her bugs to One PP during her budget meetings, he smiled just thinking of her squirming under the pressure.

He pulled his phone out to update Kate, he knew she thought of Javi as a brother and was worried about him, not to mention trying to keep Lanie and Kevin from losing it. He pressed the speed dial button and up came her picture, two rings and he heard,

"Hey Lover, talk to me Rick, and please let it be good"

"Well, not all bad, but whoever is doing this to him hates him deeper than most people love, and he's talented, which means it's going to be hard to debunk."

"So Javi's screwed"

"Kate, I said hard, not impossible. Can you get in touch with Kevin and meet me at RCI? say in about an hour, I'm headed that way now."

"Sure Babe, we'll see you there in about an hour."

**RCI Investigations**

**One Hour Later**

Rick had just returned to his desk with a printout when he heard Kate and Kevin come in.

"Kate, Kev, doors open come on into the inner office"

Kate walked in first, came directly to him and kissed him long and sweet. Kevin was nervously standing looking at anything but his two friends kissing.

"It's OK Kev, I'm sure you and Jenny do much worse" Rick kidded the young detective.

"Rick, look, bro, thanks for taking this on, I know right now, hell any time really, but especially now Javi's not on your Christmas list, so it means a lot to me, and to a lot of others. He's an asshole sometimes, but he's a good friend."

"You're welcome Kev, but the SOB almost cost himself at his only shot of freedom, we walk in and after I block the camera with duct tape and cleared three listening devices from the cell, he cops an attitude, like, he's not my lawyer and what the fuck are you doing here Castle. I put him straight and told him to think carefully what he said next, there were no do-overs or I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Rick, guess that answered my question about how he was doing, still being the ignorant asshole to all, again bro, I'm sorry."

"No problem, I think Henry helped change his attitude when he showed him pictures of the last three cops sent to Rikers, all he said was this is you if we walk out of here"

"Babe, did Gates give you any problems getting in to see him?"

"Oh, that was priceless Kate, if I had my phone, I would have recorded her blowing her top when Henry took her apart. LT was starting to escort us to Lockup when she came wobbling out of her office demanding to know where we thought we were going. She used that Mr. Castle voice, that I detest and told me I couldn't go down to see him.

Henry handed her a printout of the actual law, and a copy of my certification as a PI informed her that I was serving as his inspector on this case and was afforded the same rights, and confidentiality agreements as he under the law. I thought she was going to throw a stroke right there, and I'm surprised the glass stayed in her office door she slammed it so hard."

Both Kate and Kevin smile weakly just mentally visioning the Iron Gates slamming things.

"We finally got Javi to tell us what was going on. It seems that every year on February 10th he's been going through a deep depression, possibly even PTSD from an incident that occurred in the war. He thinks that incident is what is driving the murder and him being framed, revenge from an Airman First Class he lost count of.

From what he told us, I guess his unit got some bad intelligence and drove right into the middle of a stronghold of the enemy, Javi was the acting Master Sergeant, and when they took heavy fire, had to account for all the men. He said with all of the Hell reigning down on them he forgot to take a physical count of the men as they started to retreat. They were two miles from the fighting when he realized he was missing one. He reported Cannily missing, no body retrieved in his report, but his Captain took a short cut and changed it to KIA, no body parts able to be recovered.

Cannily was captured and put in a POW camp for 2 years tortured and humiliated daily, the only thing that kept him going was his hatred for Esposito. It had been drilled in his head and even stated in the Airman's Handbook, _**Leave No Man Behind**_. Cannily thought it was Esposito's fault because he was the one in charge."

"Rick, not that I doubt Javi's story for a second, but how did he come to this conclusion, I mean, I understand about the weeks around that date but how did he connect the two?"

"Well, Javi said Jerry Tyson visited him last night and told him he killed Tessa, placed all the evidence that was found in his apartment and would let him suffer a day or so before the people he had waiting for him made sure he suffered a long and miserable death, just as he had suffered. He then told him, "I'll provide the truth after you're gone, and that will be your friend's guilt, that they didn't save you"

**12th Precinct**

**Same Time as RCI Meeting **

Lanie arrived to see Javi and show her support, she knew regardless of how macho he was trying to come off, he was scared to death. Just as LT started to escort her back to see him, Gates came out of her office and stopped them, in fact, she created a scene in front of the entire department. She yelled that Esposito was only allowed visits from his lawyer no one else. Lanie started to argue but bit her tongue, knowing that without some leverage it would be a waste of breath

She replied with no attitude, "yes Captain Gates you have a good day" and turned and headed to the elevator. While in the elevator she called Kate, hoping that her friends could help in some way. She didn't know what Gates's problem was, but today was not the day to play her games.

**Back at RCI after Lanie's Encounter**

"How the hell does someone get into and bypass the security system of a Police Station, this guy must be so full of hate for Javi he'll go to no limits to frame him," Kevin said with a look of astonishment on his face.

Beckett's phone began ringing, and without looking at the caller ID, she answered,

"Beckett"

"Whoa, whoa Lanie calm down I understand"

Rick and Kevin exchange looks at each other, only hearing one side of the conversation

"She did what? Where are you now? OK come to RCI, Rick and Kevin are here we'll figure it out" Kate hung up the phone with the look that no one wanted to see on her face. If looks could kill someone would already be dead.

Both men knew better, so they gave her a few minutes, and then she spoke.

"Lanie said Gates wouldn't let her see Javi" Kate looked at Rick almost in tears,

Rick has the look on his face like he just connected two pieces of the puzzle, Kate knows him too well and asked,

"What are you thinking, "she asked, hoping for something to go on, anything.

"There's something else going on here with Gates," Rick said, as he ran his fingers through his hair, a habit Kate noticed he did when he was putting something together in his mind before sharing.

"Yeah she wants to get rid of "Roy's Raiders," said Kevin, with a look of disgust on his face.

"No, no, that might be right, and I don't doubt it for a minute but this seems deeper more personal. Well if she blew a gasket this morning, she'll have a stroke when she receives a phone call tomorrow. Before you two arrived, I made some calls and used some favors. Javi's not going to the tombs tomorrow and before you ask the less you know the better it will be so you won't have to lie."

"How much do we know about the Cannily family?" Rick asked,

"Not much, the only information I got was from the VA, his place of birth, last known residence was on Sheraton Street"

"What did you just say Kev?"

"Last known address was on Sheraton Street, why, what's the significance,

"Maybe nothing, I may be remembering things wrong, so I need to do some checking. Rick can you run all the residences in New York for a family by the name of Harris, it's a long shot but let's see if we get lucky."

Lanie came through the door and headed straight to Rick hugging him, crying her eyes out,

"Rick, I know you and Javi haven't always seen eye to eye and he can be a real asshole sometimes, but thank you for trying to help him,"

"Lanie, as you say he can be an asshole, but there's no way your man could do this, I know him to well for that. Why don't you and Kate go into the inner office and get caught up while Kev and I work this latest angle,"

Kate and Lanie proceed through the door marked private, to Rick's private office, Lanie's been crying and Kate is trying to find out something to help her friend.

"Kate, you know Javi, you know he can't be capable of doing this"

"Lanes, I know, but I have to ask, where you with him anytime near the TOD, or do you know where he was at? We asked him and all he could remember was some bar on Lexington."

"He came to my apartment right after shift, we got into a fight, same topic, I want more, he's not ready, but this time it was really bad, and he packed up all his stuff and stormed out the door, never even said a word."

"What time was that?"

Around 7:00, I know he went to Stash's bar, for a few drinks, then Kelley's till he almost passed out."

"What time was he at Kelly's? He could have an alibi right there"

"I thought of that, but he was MIA between the two bars during the time of death, so that won't fly"

"Lanie, I hate to ask you this, but is there anything, no matter how small, perhaps in your love life that would indicate he enjoyed torture or bondage"

Lanie burst out crying, "No Kate, he wouldn't even use the toy handcuffs I got him for his last birthday, said that stuff was for freaks" as her tears fell harder, all Kate could do was hold her. A few minutes later Kate heard Rick bellow,

"Ladies, can you come here, we may have something"

Kate and Lanie make their way out to the group work area and there is Rick with a printout, yellow marker in one hand, and the list in the other.

"Kate, why did you have me run the name Harris, perhaps because of this?"

They looked down at a list of hundreds of names and there highlighted was one name,

"Son of a Bitch," was said collectively by Kate, Kevin and Lanie,

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadow of a Doubt by CTTFICFAN **

**Authors Note: Based on Canon episode Probable Cause with some interesting twists, also a prompt from our fan Retired1984 will be addressed as well, the prompt will appear at the end of Chapter One.**

**We don't own Castle; We use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones we create. **

**Previously**

"_What time was he at Kelly's? He could have an alibi right there"_

"_I thought of that, but he was MIA between the two bars during the time of death, so that won't fly"_

"_Lanie, I hate to ask you this, but is there anything, no matter how small, perhaps in your love life that would indicate he enjoyed torture or bondage"_

_Lanie burst out crying, "No Kate, he wouldn't even use the toy handcuffs I got him for his last birthday, said that stuff was for freaks" as her tears fell harder, all Kate could do was hold her. A few minutes later Kate heard Rick bellow,_

"_Ladies, can you come here, we may have something"_

_Kate and Lanie make their way out to the group work area and there is Rick with a printout, yellow marker in one hand, and the list in the other._

*****************************************************************************/**

**Chapter 9**

**RCI Investigations**

**Same Day**

There stood three open mouths Rick, Kate, and Ryan with Lanie looking like WTF?

"Whoa, Rick is this true?" Kate asked with bewilderment over her face

"OK, you know how that shared brain thing you two do, well I think it's weird, especially when I have no clue of what's going on" Lanie whined,

Rick turned the screen around for her and Ryan to look at it showed a city block, and then the names of Harris, and De 'Luis.

Ryan asked, "who was Harris and De 'Luis, and how the hell does this help us help Javi?"

Kate looked to Rick and then he began to explain "Juanita De 'Luis was Cannily's mother's maiden name, growing up she had a friend who was more like a sister to her than just a friend. They spent every moment they could together and did everything together. Her friend was a little older, but that didn't matter to Juanita she had someone to play with, look up to, and occasionally protect her from the area, bad girls.

"OK Rick, that gives me half an answer, we know who De' Luis was, but who the hell is Harris, and like Kev said, how is this helping Javi?"

Kate said" her name was Vicky Harris, but we know her as Capt. Victoria Gates" as she watched the shock on all their faces

What the hell" Lanie said and Ryan just stood there mouth slightly open, left speechless.

"Rick, I'm not knocking your organization, but are you sure this is the same Victoria Harris that is now Iron Gates, and how did you find out about the connection?

"We sent an investigator to talk to some neighbors, Kate actually thought of this a few days ago, since we all agree there was more to Gates treatment of their team than she was letting on. One neighbor remembered the entire event, from the day she moved in till the day they had to take Ms. De 'Luis away someplace never to return."

"Well why don't you just bring this neighbor in to give a deposition or something Rick, I mean why are we waiting, and what are we waiting for?" Lanie was almost in tears,

"Well, the neighbor, Mrs. Pewit, can remember just about everything from 1954 on, until two years ago she had a stroke, and her memory stopped for recent events with a form of Dementia. She is clear as a bell on events far in the past, but can't tell you where she lives, even what she had for lunch a few minutes earlier.

We caught a break because her home care aide was running late when we showed up, and we were showed the door shortly after she arrived. Even if she wanted to testify and it was possible, she is governed now, by a Guardian, and we would never get their approval."

Lanie just shook her head, and Kevin looked pissed. He had heard of police corruption, but never in a million years would he have ever thought he would be a witness to it, none the less also a target. Gates was doing all she could to remove anyone Roy trusted, thus she titled them Roy's Raiders.

**12th Precinct Gates Office**

**One Hour Later**

Victoria, AKA Iron Gates was fuming, one could almost see steam coming from her head. She had just been informed by the DA's office that Javier Esposito was to remain in the custody of the 12th precinct until released to be transported by their office. She had heard rumors from the moment she had walked in the door 35 minutes earlier, but getting the call from the DA himself was a surprise.

She had just returned from getting her coffee to find her phone ringing,

"Captain Gates, how can I help you?"

"Captain, this is District Attorney Chad Breen, I'm sure you know my voice, but feel free to use the two-party authentication if you feel it necessary" as he waited,

"That won't be necessary Mr. District Attorney, I know your voice well enough and I recognized the caller ID flashing on my screen to know this call is authentic, how may I help you."

"It seems as if you have a prisoner in your Lockup, a Detective from your precinct, Javier Esposito, and given the safety and extra protection any law enforcement officer would require once incarcerated, I am curious as to your rush to get him processed. Are there any reasons, personal or professional Captain Gates that would want you to send one of your own to a potential deathwatch?"

"I beg your pardon; I have not rushed to any process in this matter"

"Please explain why the request for transfer to the tombs, with your signature, is marked Expedited Transport Requested, Flight Risk," DA Breen asked.

"Well, I followed protocol, the manual states th*"

"Cut the crap, Captain, we're both adults and if you want to cite the manual, read further about protecting any at-risk prisoners from harm till they receive due process, it's two paragraphs below where you cited. I'll ask you again, what ax are you grinding against Detective Esposito?"

"I assure you there is no as you call it, ax to grind, Mr. District Attorney"

"Well, I assure you, this prisoner does not leave this facility, his safety is your responsibility totally Captain so ensure adequate security around the clock, I will advise you by written order when or if to process this prisoner, do we understand each other Captain Gates"

"I understand Mr. District Attorney, and I will ensure his safety while he is housed in this facility."

"See that it does," then the sound of the line going dead

Gates walked over to her door, locked it, and lowered the blinds. Somehow the DA had gotten wind of this, and now if something happened in her station he would dig deeper, something she didn't want that nor could afford to let that happen.

She picked up her cell phone and began cursing, no signal, no power, she apparently had forgotten to charge it when she arrived, so she did something she would never do, she called using her landline. If Jerry didn't know the revision to Esposito's arrival, he could face blowback from his allies at The Tombs, time was of the essence.

The phone rang three times then she heard, "Who is this,"

"Jerry, it's Aunt Vicky, we need to talk."

"OK, Aunt Vicky but why are you calling from the precinct?"

"Long story, let me explain." She walked him through all the events, even her belief that Richard Castle was somehow connected, but the most important thing was to call off the welcome squad until she could prove to the DA that everything was being handled his way.

Little did Victoria Gates know that she was sealing not only Jerry Tyson's fate, but her own as well, as the bugs place in her phone by IA, a group she used to lead and left with every member of the unit hating her very being, did their job masterfully. The information gathered would put them both away for quite some time, when the takedown signal was given. They were making sure that neither could slip away, so it was time for detailed planning

It also allowed time for the tech's to hone in on Tyson's location, posing as a sewer crew, it was an authentic truck and work was being done on his street, Tyson even checked, never knowing his freedom and re-birth was about to come down on him.

"Aunt Vicky, just how did you and Mom meet, I mean it's not like an Irish Catholic white kid, would have an Afro American God Mother every day," Tyson asked

**Flashback Summer of 1968**

**Gates Remembering and Relating to Tyson**

She didn't know why they had to move from the apartment they lived in for as long as she could remember, it was home, the only one she knew. Her mother told her that they had wanted to own their own home and that because Daddy was in the Army, the VA was giving loans so people could buy a home. She still remembered watching as the moving truck pulled out, taking every childhood memory she had ever made away, to some new place.

She was in the car with her parents as they drove off, she watched out the back window as they passed her familiar places then the playground and new school she would be attending came into her view. She could still remember getting out of the car at the house, it was pretty with a yard and there was a swing hanging from the big tree. Then she saw a little girl sitting on the steps with a doll in her hands, that was the day she met Juanita De 'Luis. They would be lifelong sisters supporting each other through unwed births, weddings, cheating spouses, everything sisters would do. It all ended, her life and everything changed on February 10th, 2009 that day she will never forget or forgive the one responsible. A sharp knock on her office door startled her back to reality.

"Jerry, I have to go, please don't do anything rash, just lay low till I can get this sorted out, I'll call you later, bye"

Xx

**RCI**

**Present Time**

After trying to wrap their minds about what Kate had told them Lanie and Ryan wanted to know just how Gates fit into this?

"Something's missing, I mean life long friends, even the God Mother I understand, but Gates is taking a hell of a risk, not only with her job, she could be facing prison time, and a lot of it if caught," Kevin said, confusion still all over his face

Rick explained "Gates and Juanita became friends more like sisters she was Francis's Godmother when he died, or supposedly was killed in action, her friend went into a deep depression. Her husband left, she had become so depressed, no matter what he tried, nothing worked.

He finally gave up and left for parts unknown. Gates found her almost two months later, in very bad shape, both physically and mentally so the only thing she could do was seek professional help. Well, she was committed her to a mental hospital where she just sat, never uttering a word, barely eating, and not responding to any of the treatments. One year from the day her son was killed, she passed away. Doctors said from a broken heart.

When Javi applied to the academy part of his file was his records from the Air Force, where Gates made the connection when she was reviewing his suspensions, and disciplinary actions. Gates must also blame Esposito and his actions for the death of her friend and sister, although it's not clear yet, who was the mastermind.

It explains how Tyson was able to bypass the cameras, dress like a cop, and pay Javi a visit.

Rick asked sternly, "Kate, Ryan you both go back tomorrow, are you two going to be able to work with her knowing what you do because we can't let her know what we discovered. Kate, you said she was the one who bragged "she has eyes all over" and we have to believe it, at least for now. Kevin take this, handing him a small box, resembling a matchbox, just keep in in your pocket but walk around Javi, yours and Kate's desk to see if they're bugged. If you feel it vibrate, you didn't get lucky, it means the device is picking up on a bug and you should act accordingly.

**Castle's Loft **

**Later Same Evening**

Walking through the door it was after 7 pm and it was dark inside except for the kitchen light over the counter. Looking closer there was a note from Martha saying she and Alexis wouldn't be home tonight. After cleaning up from dinner Rick poured two glasses of wine handing one to Kate, she had been very quiet during dinner.

"You were quiet during dinner, anything you want to talk about Kate?"

"Gates, it's easy to hate a hard ass, but it's hard to believe one of your own is involved in a murder, and worse trying to frame it on one of her own men."

"Well Henry and I plan on visiting Javi again tomorrow, I need to check to see if they bugged his cell again, and also Henry needs him to sign some documents, pleading not guilty, and refusing a plea deal from the DA."

"Rick, it's great that we found out about her, but how are we going to prove it?"

"Don't worry your head about that dear one, just relax and know we have it under control, tomorrow is not going to be the day anyone expected"

"Rick, I love you, and thanks for taking up for him, you know there was never anything between us, don't you?"

"Of course, well I had hoped but you have to admit, he did act like a boyfriend more often than a brother, made me wonder at times"

"Rick, I promise you NEVER, not even close, he is like a brother, and that's where it ends. He can be an asshole but he's saved my ass more than once."

Rick's phone rang and he didn't put it on speaker as he normally did,

"Castle"

"Yes, yes, that is great news, no I understand. No, both detectives are reporting tomorrow as if nothing happened, long pause, great, see you tomorrow."

"Are you going to share, or is this something or someone that needs to stay confidential?"

"Kate, don't get angry, but he asked his name not be brought up so I have to honor his wishes, but tomorrow will be a good day for the good guys."

She crossed the room, reached up and kissed him seductively, "Now let's go to bed, and I'll warn you I'm not sleepy yet" she teased,

The door closed, and a new way of building theory was put to the test, too bad it could never make its way to the precinct. Kate was anxious for tomorrow to come, for her friend to be set free, but after the natural sleep aid Rick had provided, for now, she would dream about it.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadow of a Doubt by CTTFICFAN **

**Authors Note: Based on Canon episode Probable Cause with some interesting twists, also a prompt from our fan Retired1984 will be addressed as well, the prompt will appear at the end of Chapter One.**

**We don't own Castle; We use the characters for amusement purposes only, except the ones we create. **

**Previously**

"_**Rick, I love you, and thanks for taking up for him, you know there was never anything between us, don't you?"**_

"_**Of course, well I had hoped but you have to admit, he did act like a boyfriend more often than a brother, made me wonder at times"**_

"_**Rick, I promise you NEVER, not even close, he is like a brother, and that's where it ends. He can be an asshole but he's saved my ass more than once."**_

_**Rick's phone rings and he didn't put it on speaker as he normally did,**_

"_**Castle"**_

"_**Yes, yes, that is great news, no I understand. No, both detectives are reporting tomorrow as if nothing happened, long pause, great, see you tomorrow."**_

*****************************************************************************/**

**Chapter 10**

**Epilogue**

**Six Months Later**

**Hamptons House**

Lying beside Rick Kate couldn't believe that she was someone's wife let alone Richard Castle's wife. It seemed like it took much longer to get where they were now, in reality, it really wasn't an extremely long time. One thing was clear on both her and Rick's memories, there had been enough days where hope was all one or the other had to cling to. Many days were filled with a lot of heartache and pain with little hope of ever getting on the same page.

She loved him, he loved her, but both allowed distractions, mostly her, to interfere. It didn't matter now, nothing did. She finally got him to believe her, she loved him and knew he loved her enough to never ever cheat on her. That, she would bet her life on, and the confidence it gave them as a couple was a large part of why her last name was now Castle, with Beckett being nee.

She was fully awake now, she gently crept out of bed slowly so as to not wake her husband. My husband, she smiled to herself and thought she will never get tired of saying that. Glancing one more time at the man who was her world, she quietly took her coffee and enjoyed letting her mind wander. The sun would be up soon, so she sat on the patio waiting for the first break of daylight over the water casting thousands of pearls across the surface, her mind flashed back to the day that everything changed.

**Flashback**

**Castle Loft**

One part was missing, and Rick knew without the piece, the story as he called it would never be fully complete, or could he totally accept it. He looked over to an exhausted Kate Beckett, who was far overdue for some rest. He quietly strode into his office, to try to calm his mind that was keeping him from any hope of rest, much less sleep. Tess kept a journal, and Rick thought about the women in his life, past and present if you wanted to get killed try peeking into a diary/ aka journal. It was in the female DNA to write things down, and protect them with their lives.

Tess was an organizational freak, worse than himself so it didn't take long for him to come across an entry marked JT, 11:00 AM on the 10th of two months ago. It was almost as if she was showing the property to a prospective realtor and client for an insurance quote. The timeline fit, it would have been perfect timing to hit on the shy young lady, and gain her confidence with dinners, jewelry and treatment like she had never had before, then kill her and frame Javi.

The address was marked down clearly, 247 Waters Street, NY, Building One, a quick inquiry on a search engine revealed it was a warehouse listed for lease through the office of Tess's boss who also ran a Commercial Real Estate business in addition to the Insurance Agency.

This was it, he could feel it and felt he was on to something, very hot and since time was of the essence, he decided not to wake Kate, but place a call to the only other detective they could trust, Roz Karpowski. Roz did as instructed, and brought a select SWAT Team as well as a CSU unit to the warehouse where Rick was waiting to go in.

"Roz, if this is a bust, I'll reimburse the city for the overtime, and expenses"

"Rick, when you said it was a viable lead, that's all any of these guys needed, they aren't on the clock so no one can trace them here."

"Thanks, Roz, we owe you big time."

"If you want to get down to it, it's Javi who owes us all, you more than anyone, let's just see where this takes us before we start writing out the invoices" as she led the team into the building.

**WAREHOUSE**

They begin entry by going up the stairs and they see a door ajar to the right. Roz went through, followed by LT then Rick each with weapons ready they entered and cleared the room.

"Clear", then "Clear" and finally "All Clear" as they pushed forward to the next room. It was the motherload of evidence. LT pushed a curtain back to reveal everything they needed to put Tyson in prison for the murder and attempted frame of an NYPD Police officer.

CSU processed the area that contained the uniform and maps of the precinct as well as the model of Javi's hand and prints and a lot of photos of Javi and Lanie, Kate and Kevin. Roz called in her trusted officers to catalog and take possession of the evidence; she wasn't taking any chances with any of the details.

"Rick, you better get out of here, if Gates even hears of you being here, well it won't be pretty for any of us."

"Thanks, Roz, you got it from here?"

"Yes Rick, you did the hard part, now get home to Kate before she is ready to shoot you, I got it from here"

**Castle's Loft **

**Two Hours Later**

Kate started to wake reaching over to cuddle with Rick, something new, but one of her morning rituals she thoroughly enjoyed. She felt the bed, but that side was cold and empty. She glanced into the bath area to see if perhaps the light was on, but the entire area was dark except for that damn lion whose eyes not only followed you but appeared to glow in the dark.

She raised up in the bed, checking to see if there were lights from the kitchen area or if she could smell coffee brewing, without luck. She thought he had to be either in the zone of writing or gone, but where would he be this time of the morning? She became worried, looking quickly for a note as she jumped from their bed, she heard the front door close. Grabbing her robe and gun, she went out to make sure it was Rick.

Just as he was turning the corner and she coming out of the office they spotted each other, Rick's eyes honed in on her gun, with a voice an octave higher he tried the innocent approach, "Hey did you sleep well" trying to avoid looking her in the eyes"

"Yes, until I woke up to find your side of the bed cold and empty, where the hell where you? You had me worried to death."

Rick could see not only fear but hurt in her eyes, that he was slipping around doing something he didn't want her to know, they had played enough games with secrets so he decided to tell her the truth, all of it.

"I'm sorry Babe, I didn't mean to worry you, but last night I got an idea of where Tess and Tyson first met, I followed up on the leads an*"

"Rick, please tell me you didn't go investigating on your own, you could have gotten killed, plus the crime scene will be contaminated, Babe, what happened?"

"I called Roz, told her what we had, she brought out SWAT and CSU who weren't on the clock, to help Javi on their own time, and we found it Kate, enough evidence to put Tyson away for life. We have to work on the link with Gates now, so please no questions now, I'll tell you everything when we celebrate Javi being free, OK?"

"I don't like it Babe, and we're going to get this straight, no more going out without me, got it?"

The look on her face left him but one answer, "Yes, Kate, Always"

They traveled to the precinct together, Rick was meeting Henry to visit Javi, and once again he reminded Kate,

"Babe, don't let the she-beast goad you into any exchanges, right now she has no idea of what is about to hit her"

**12th Precinct **

**45 mins Later**

Kevin had arrived a little early so he could perform the testing for bugs and Rick was right all 3 desks had been bugged. He sent Kate a text so she would be ready to act normally just as he hit send the elevator dinged to see Gates come strolling out and to her office, her face with its normal frown. Kevin didn't even acknowledge her, rather he buried his head into paperwork as she closed her blinds, and locked the door. She opened her cell phone and called Jerry to see what his new plan was for getting avenging his mother, and himself, by taking out the guilty party, Javier Esposito.

"Aunt Vicky, put my name on the visitor log to see you about PAL, activities, no one knows what I look like, and even though I wanted the bastard to suffer like Mom and I did, this will have to do. I've got the Sig, with the silence fully loaded, he won't know what hit him"

Gates used her desk phone to call the desk Sargent to add Tyson's name to the expected visitor log, clearing the way for another murder, this time of an NYPD Detective.

**OMCE NYPD**

Kate received the text from Kevin, as much to avoid Gates as it was to keep her friend in the loop she detoured to the morgue. She hadn't spoken to Lanie much since she was a mess and they needed to be careful who knew what, even Lanie.

"Hey Lanes, Got a minute?"

"I have till 5:15 PM Kate, anything new with the case, well that you can tell me anyway?"

"Rick is working one lead, he won't even tell me what is going on, so it must involve more than one of his "I know a Guy's" she smiled, anyway "He and Javi's attorney will be here in about 15 minutes to talk to him, before the DA does his interview, just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks, Kate, can you do me a favor, call me when he's in the hallway, Gates has kept me from seeing him at all, and I want to look into his eyes and let him know I believe in him, I always have."

"Sure, thing Lanie, I need to do that to Rick, he needs to know somehow that I trust him as much as I love him, I think he isn't sure of that, and I need to correct it."

**4th Floor Homicide**

Kate and Kevin were working on the whiteboard when they heard the elevator ding, the doors opened to reveal Rick with Henry. They both walked towards Gates office, accompanied by two officers from IAB and an Assistant District Attorney. They had arrived 10 minutes early, so Roz and LT went to bring Javi to the conference room, to meet with the Assistant DA as Kate texted Lanie to come upstairs now.

Tyson made his way into the precinct without issue, thanks to Aunt Vicky, but was pissed that he had just missed the scum bucket that he was going to make pay for all of his, his mothers, and Aunt Vicky's troubles. "Damn it", he thought, and perhaps that was when the primal urge for revenge overtook the common sense of Jerry Tyson, an act that would only bring about the end to two individuals not worthy to breathe the air that filled the room. He could do only one thing, execute him while standing face to face and be willing to die for taking Sargent Esposito with him!

What happened next was so fast it was a blur; it still was a blur looking back at the event today. Kate and Lanie were in the break room when they heard yelling. Tyson had come up behind and grabbed Javi who's hands were still cuffed behind him and was holding his gun to Esposito's head. He had screamed out orders that the others were to drop their guns "NOW".

Kate had Lanie to get in the corner and get down, with her gun in hand she came around behind Tyson, making eye contact with Rick. He started talking telling him they found everything, and it was only a matter of time, just put the gun down and let Esposito go free. He replied "I know I'm a dead man, been one for years, but this time, this Son of a Bitch comes with me as his hand flexed. Gates watching saw Kate aiming at Jerry ready to shoot, ran and jumped in front just as Kate pulled the trigger hitting Gates center mass. A clean kill, just as they had taught at the academy.

Tyson dropped to his knees, half crying half yelling as he held her body "You bastards have taken all I had in my life." He paused for a moment, then turned and pointed the gun toward Javi as four shots rang out, one each from Kate, Kevin, Roz, and LT. The DA had been detained in the lobby, but after reviewing the tapes ruled justifiable homicide by police action in both cases.

Gates, along with Tyson were buried without the usual fanfare a career Cop would command, she had stained her record in her quest to assist her God Son and it was without a shadow of a doubt, few if any mourned the loss of Victoria Harris Gates, one of the evilest cops in the history of New York City.

**Present Day,**

**Hamptons House**

Kate is so engrossed in watching the beautiful sunrise, she jumped as two arms wrap around her waist from behind. "Good Morning Husband" she whispered,

"Good Morning Wife, God I love the sound of that" Rick beamed,

"Why you up so early Babe? Did I wake you?" Kate asked

"No, I turned over to give my wife a good morning kiss, and found a cold side of the bed, something I never want to do again." Kate turned and faced him, this time setting her coffee down she took his face in her hands, and replied,

"Never Babe, I'm yours Always, why don't you unwrap your present on the couch over there while you're up"

"Present? It's not my birthday or did I forget an anniversary of something" he panicked

Kate laughed, "No Babe, just open it."

Rick opened the bag and there was a journal in Kate's handwriting, dating all the way back to their 10th case together, it was titled, "Times my Husband Could Have Cheated, - But DIDN'T"

"Kate, what's this, I mean I love it, and I love the fact that you know you are my done, no more interviews, your job for life."

"I know Rick, I was just thinking about the time Javi was framed and how Lanie made it clear to everyone, including Javi, he would never cheat on her, nor would he ever do what he was framed for, it was looking pretty bad, but Lanie stayed true. I want you to know, that I trust you, I love you, and without the trust, you show me, we wouldn't be nearly as happy. I just thought it was time I did something to show you, I watch, but not because of you, I trust you, it's those bitches out to steal you that I'm ready to shoot."

"Kate, no need to shoot, you said it right here, times I could have, we weren't even going together when you started this, so that proves to me that you trusted me long before I even realized it, I love you, Mrs. Castle"

"And I love you too Mr. Castle, so you liked your journal, I mean God Rick you turned down Natalie freaking Rhodes for God's Sake, why?"

"You want the truth Babe," he asked

"I don't need it, but yes I have to say I would love to hear the reason," she said shyly,

He gently raised her face to lock on her eyes, "She wasn't, in fact, none of these were you, that's all I want, always" as she kissed him, she knew that his heart was true, and she had found her one and done.

The End.


End file.
